Mystic Hills
by BansheeSprirt101
Summary: Lydia finds out she has a brother. She decides to move with her mom to Mystic Falls, hoping to start a new life and find new friends. Little does she know that Beacon Hills and Mystic Falls has more in common than she thinks. (Story is better than the summary)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! So this kind of just popped into my head aftert watching Crossover videos on youtube and I had always liked the idea of Lydia and Klaus. I thought this was perfect because if you watch both shows of the Vampire Diaries and Teen Wolf, you might know that Tyler and Lydia's mom are played by the same woman, weird right? But I'm just going to get into the story and I hope you like it!

LPOV

I couldn't believe what my mother had told me. She kept it away from me for 18 years. She was always away on business trips, at least that's what she told me, until she finally told me the truth.

I think about this as I pack my bags. We are moving into a small town called Mystic Falls, as if I don't have enough Mystical things in my life, including myself. It's quite far, to Virginia. I had always wanted to go there, because of all the history it has. I was sad to leave my friends, even if we all graduated. I will still talk to them, they are all leaving Beacon Hills, going to College. I haven't decided what College I want to go to yet. I was planning on waiting a year or two, now with the moving I'm going to have to wait.

The next day came by fast, the moving trucks were in our front yard, I had Stiles, Scott, Malia, and even Kira came to say goodbye. I wanted Allison here badly, but I knew she was watching me, and she was always with me. Stiles cried, Malia didn't have much reaction, Scott and I hugged and I said my goodbyes to everyone.

Stiles was the last to leave, I cired, knowing that I wasn't going to see him for a long time. He was going to college in D.C., he said he would visit, they all would. Scott had recently talked to Derek, he told him about my leaving, Derek had been to Mytic Falls, saying it wasn't much different from here. He heard of a pack and of course went to check it out. I was bewlidered at this, I hadn't known how many packs there are near, let alone in Virginia. Derek wished me luck, and a happy life, maybe our paths would meet.

I hadn't forgiven my mother for keeping a secret that would change my life. We drove to Virginia, never stopping to rest or eat. We had snacks in the car, and we took turns driving. We didn't talk much, we only stopped to use the bathroom or get gas. It took a little more than a day, then we fianlly entered Virginina.

We finally drove up to a masion, remiding me of my own home. A foutain sat in the middle of a brick estate, the house was tall, had many rooms from the look a it. I got out of the car, seeing a limo parked in the driveway.

"This is our new house," My mom came around and hugged me, I faked a smile, seeing that she was excited and nervous. "The housekeepers will get our luggage, I want you to meet someone before we do anything," I nodded, walking to the entrance of the mansion.

"Have you owned this house this entire time?" I asked, taking in the house, the lights above and the stairs that caved inward to the second floor.

I turned around, hearing loud footsteps walking down the stairs. A boy, a little older than me, black hair, sharp eyes, and a built figure. He walked over to my mother, smiling and giving her a hug, than turned to me, scanning me up and down.

"It's really nice to finally meet you, I'm Tyler," He said, I smiled, "I'm Lydia, it's a nice house you have," He put a finger up, "We have, it's your home also now," I nodded, my mother came over to us, smiling with tears in her eyes, "Finally, both of my kids together. Well I guess your not kids anymore, Tyler, Lydia is 18, and Lydia, Tyler is 20. I am so for not telling you about each other. Everytime I said I was going on a business trip was me seeing and staying with both of you, and now I don't have to anymore," She came and hugged both of us.

"I can show you around the house, if you want," Tyler said, I genuinly smiled, seeing my mother happy made me forgive her instantly, I couldn't imagine how hard it must have been hiding this for all our lives. I nodded, "That would be great," He nodded and started walking, I followed.

He had shown me all the extra bedrooms, my mom rented them from time to time and had parties for the city, that's how she made the money for this house and my old one. We had an indoor pool, a library, and 4 bathrooms. He stopped at a door, opening it, I looked inside, the room was very light purple, with a bed at the side and a small window bay where I could sit and look outside. I smiled walking into it, it was very spacious, bigger than most of the rooms in the house.

Tyler stood in the door watching me, "This is your room, do you like it?" He asked, I turned to him smiling ear to ear, "Yes, it's beautiful, I love the color purple, it's my favorite," I said looking out the window, I had a view of the town, and the moon shined through it perfectly.

"Mom said purple was your favorite color when she told me about you, so I got some of my friends to help me paint it. I thought it would help you settle in easier," I smiled at him, he looked embarassed like a brother would, I went over to him and hugged him. For the first time, I hugged my brother, for the first time I had a brother. He hugged back after a minute, "I love it, thank you so much," I squealed.

After getting all of our luggage in our rooms, it was 8 o'clock, It was still light outside, and a bit cool, the climate change was new to me, it was always warm in Beacon Hills, unless it was winter. I had made my bed, moved a couple things into my new room. I sat at the bay window, staring outside. The town had such an old vibe to it, which made me feel at home. Ithought about what Derek had said, about there being a pack in town. I wondered if I would ever find a werewolf here. I hoped I would see Derek, Scott asked him to come and watch out for me, like I can't take care of myself. I hoped he would come, so I could see a a friendly face. I wish my friends were here, with me. I hugged my knees to my chest, resting my head on the top of my knees.

"Hey," a voice said, I looked over, seeing Tyler. "Hey," I said back, looking out the window again. "Do you want to go to town? We could get something to eat, and you could meet some of my friends," He said, I was hungry, and I would like to see the town. I looked back, "Yeah, that would be great, I'll just get dressed in something different," he nodded and left the room, closing the door.

I sighed, lifting off the seat, over to my drawers. I had gotten my clothes sorted out first thing when I unpacked. I picked black leggings and Stiles gave me a sweatshirt he got from coach, along with all the other teamates at graduation. I put in on, then went to the mirror. I had light makeup. I pulled my hair out of the bun it was in. I parted it in the middle, then pulled it to flow on each shoulder. I put converse on, I haven't worn them until last year, I had gotten tired of heels and trying to look perfect all the time. It happened mostly when I started getting more involved in Scott's pack. I hadn't felt like I was in the pack until I became a Banshee. I hoped my powers wouldn't be a problem here, but when Derek told me about everything, those hopes disapeard. I look in the mirror again, for the first time I felt like a normal teenager. New home, new life to start. I found the stairs, walkin down them and looking for Tyler.

I went outside, Tyler was leaning against a classic ford. I hoped he bought it, because mom never gave me something like that, then again it wasn't really my style. I walked over to him, he looked up and opened the car door for me, "Thanks," I said, he walked around and got into the drivers seat.

We got to town after about fifteen minutes. He told me about is friends, they all sounded nice, which relaxed her. Tyler pulled up to a restraunt, I looked up seeing the sign reading "Mystic Grill". He opened the door and I followed, it was full of teenagers, it must have been the go to place for highschoolers. He walked to a table with people,, they all greeted him as I stood behind him. He sat down, moving a chair out for me to sit next to him, "Guys, this is my sister Lydia. Lydia that's Elena," he pointed to a skinny brown haired girl, she smiled and waved, I smiled, "That's Damon, her boyfriend," He smirked and held a shot glass, then drank it, "That's Stefan, Damon's brother," he reached a hand out, I shook and I smiled, "That's Bonnie," she smiled, and said "Hi", "And that's Matt, my bestfriend," he pointed to a blonde with sharp blue eyes. We sat and talk, they asked a lot of questions about Beacon Hills, "Is that your boyfriends sweater?" Elena asked, looking at it, she must have seen the name on the back when I left for the bathroom. "No, it's my best friends, he gave it to me before I left," Elena smiled.

"Ok, first of all, why didn't anyone tell me we were hanging out and why isn't anyone worried abou-" A girl said coming to the table, Elena quickly cut her off, "Caroline, this is Tyler's sister Lydia," Caroline looked at me, looking like she was judging me, she out her hand, "Hi, I'm Caroline, Elena and Bonnie's best friend, and Tylers girlfriend," I took her hand and shook it, "It's really nice to meet you," she smiled and turned back. She pulled a chair from a table nearby and sat next to Elena. She talked a lot and seemed friendly.

I heard the door open with a bell noise, Stefan looked over to the door and look worried, he whispered to Damon and Damon looked over. I decided not to look behind me and listened to the conversation Tyler and Matt were having.

"Well, well, looks like the entire gang decided to sit at the round table," A male, british voice rang. Tyler immedately look over. I followed everyones eyes and saw a tall, man. He looked a bit older than Tyler. Tyler's expression turned into looking pissed off. The man put his hand on Tyler's shoulder, "We have a small problem, involvi-" his eyes moved to me, his eyes filled with curiousity and amazment. He walked over behind me, kneeling down to my height, my face was relaxed, he didn't make me scared or nervous, he reminded me of Derek.

"And who is this, strawberry blonde?" he asked, moving a hair out of my face, Tyler opened his mouth but I spoke first. "My names Lydia, not that it's any of your concern. I'm Tyler's sister," I said sternly, everyone was quiet, Tyler didn't take his eyes off him, the man looked pleased at what I said, "Well, well. I didn't know my friend Tyler had a sister. And a fiesty one also," he turned to the rest of them then stood up, "I like her," He said. He looked back over to Tyler, moving closer, he whispered but I was close enough to hear what he said, "Derek is back in town, so if you want your little sister safe, I suggest helping me get rid of him," He walked away from him and went to the door.

My heart rate went up, it coulnd't be my Derek, could it? What do they want with him? "I'm going to get some air," I said, everyone looked confused but let me leave, I walked out, looking for the man, I never got his name. I saw him walking away, I hurried over to him, straight into an alley. He stopped but didn't turn around, "What do you want, love?" He then turned back, walking closer to me.

"I'd like to know what you want with Derek Hale," I said. He squinted his eyes and studied me, "How do you know him?" he asked, leaning against the wall of a brick building. "Let's just say we have history, and I'm guessing you also do. Now what do you want with him?" He looked at me again, then smirked.

He moved suddenly and his arm was around my neck, he was strangling me. I could barely breathe, my throat started building something up, I knew It wasn't long until I broke, I started scratcing at him, trying to move his hands off my neck. My throat tightened more and I felt like I was about to throw up, I grabbed onto his arms with both hands, he tightened his grip and I broke free. I screamed. Loudly and high pitched, he let go and covered his ears. the scream began to stop. My throat hurt twice as much after the scream from being strangled. I stopped screaming, by vision went blurry, and I stumbled when turning around to face him, he looked at me frightened and amazed. He walked over tome, and I felt my legs give out. I fell and felt some catch me.

Then everything went black.

Hello! I hoped you liked it. I know it's probably a bit weirdly written, but I didn't really know what to write for this story. I already have plans for the next chapter and I promise it will be better. Please Review this and I will continue the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! So I really wanted to write this chapter because I already had an idea what I want it to be about. Thank you to the people who have followed already, I really appreciate it! Enjoy and please review!

LPOV

I head hurt. I can't remember much of what happned. I tried sitting up, my head hurt even more in the process. "Hey, be careful, we don't need another dead body and have your brother blame it on my family, again," a womans voice said. I looked around me, a blonde was sitting on the couch across from me, I could already tell we wouldn't get a long.

"Where am I?" I asked, rubbing my forehead then swinging my legs over to sot directly from her.

"You are in my families house, Klaus brought you in last night," she said, I looked around the house, it was old and had many paintings and old objects. "Klaus?" I asked, she sat up then looked at me, "My brother, I'm Rebekah. My brother Elijah lives here as well, he's more..." she looked for the right words, "..Gentle than the rest of us," with that she left. I sat, thinking about my mom, did she know where I was? Was Tyler looking for me?

"Did you have a good night sleep, love?" I looked up, leaving my thoughts, his name really fitted how he looked, sharp and cunning.

"Why am I here?" I asked, "Why not leave me in the alley?" He came closer and sat next to me, he reached a hand out to my face, I slapped it away, "Answer me," he chuckled and sat up, circling around the couch so he was behind me.

"Feisty one aren't we?" he said in a low voice, "You see, you have a past with Derek Hale as it seems, you could help me," I laughed, turning to face him, "And why would I do that?" he grabbed my chin and brought my face closer to his, he whispered into my ear, "Because if you don't, I will kill everyone you love," he let go and I clenched my jaw.

"Derek as if is here because of me. He told me there was a pack here, and not a good one," I said, he stood, crossing his arms. "And why would that matter to you?" he asked, I looked up with him with sharp eyes, "Because I'm more useful than I look. I was made to protect the Hale's, as was my grandmother," I started, he interrupted me, "What are you than? You must be special if Derek Hale has come all this way to protect a little girl," I stood up, "I am not a little girl," he laughed, "Maybe not, but you sure do act like one," I looked at him with despise.

"You saw me last night. You can't guess what I am? I could tell what you were from the first time you laid a hand on me," I shot back. He came closer, "I'm not familiar with your...species. So tell me before I rip your throat out, what. are. you?" I smiled wickedly, walking past him, "I'm a banshee. I know when someone's going to die before it happens, I hear voices in my head. Trust me, It's not that special," his back was facing me as if he was taking notes.

"The Wailing Woman," he said turning around, "I should've guessed, Elijah will want to speak with you. But, as I said, I need your help," He grabbed my arm and pushed me so I would walk with him, "Now, Derek owes quite a few of my hybrids-," I stopped, "Hybrids?" I asked, he smiled and saw my confusion, "Haha, you don't know what I am after all. I'm an original, I have been on this earth, for thousands of years, I am also a vampire and werewolf," My eyes grew wide, Vampire actually exist? I thought that supernatural would stop at werewolves.

"Vampires? I thought the madness stopped at werewolves and now you're telling me vampires exist," I took a long breath, he turned and started walking forward, "Not only vampires, witches, doppelgangers, hybrids, travelers, the list could go on and on for all I know," he finished, we were now in the what I guessed was the entrance of the house, there was an upstairs, much like my new home. I couldn't believe everything I was hearing, witches were real also? I thought of what Scott and Stiles would think if they heard all this. Why hadn't Derek told any of us this?

"Now, back to business-" he started, a voice broke through the air above of, I turned around, looking up to the stairs, a man was coming down, not much older than Klaus, he had a stern face, yet soft eyes. "Brother, business is all you talk about, let the girl take a few minutes," he said. He stepped off the last step and came towards the both of us. He put a hand on my back and turned to me, "My apologize for my brothers manners, he's not a very good host," he put out a hand, "Elijah, I hope my brother didn't scare you to much," I smiled, "As if he could," I said coldly, he smiled and looked at Klaus, "She knows her place," He said, walking away to another room.

"I like him a lot more than I do you," I said, Klaus grabbed my arm again, "I don't need to to like me, I just need you to listen to me," he said. We walked out the door together, a car was parked at the curb. "Get in," he pushed, I looked back at him and sneered.

I stepped into the car and buckled the seat belt. Klaus slid into the drivers seat, not bothering to buckle his seat belt. He started the car, I looked out the window, the house looked smaller than it did inside.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking back him. He kept his eyes on the road, "That's none of your concern," he said coldly, I turned my body to face him, "Like hell it is, you kidnapped me!" I yelled, he turned to me, "I saved you," I laughed, looking away, "You didn't have to," I said, playing with the string attached to my hoodie.

We finally stopped somewhere is the woods, we didn't talk the rest of the ride. He stepped out of the car as I sat. He came around the car and opened my door, grabbing me and pushing me out. I was so close that his chest was touching my back, he hand was digging into my arm, it was most likely to leave bruises.

"Where are we going?" I asked again, he pushed me harder, "To a graveyard," he said , I scoffed, "You're not going to bury me are you?" I looked at him fast enough to see him smile a little, "No, not yet anyway," he said as we came up to a brick building, old and a few pieces were missing.

He pushed me inside, so hard that I fell. My breath got knocked out of me, I gasped. Arms came around me from the front, I looked up.

"Derek?" I said quietly, he nodded and I put my arms around him. I had always had a small crush on Derek, that has faded away, but his blue piercing eyes still got to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked, I nodded, getting back onto my feet. I heard a laugh and looked behind me, "What a reunion, don't you agree?" Klaus clapped. Derek moved me so I was behind him, his shoulder blocking my view.

"What do you want?" Derek said, Klaus chuckled, "Isn't it obvious? I want my hybrids back," Derek stepped closer to him, "Well they don't want to go back with you, and I can't make them," Klaus waved a finger, "But you are their Alpha, they have to listen to you. And if you want little mermaid over there safe, you're going to make them come back. I don't care if you have to kill any of them, you will bring me them," Derek crossed him arms.

"Look, I only force my pack if were in danger," he started, Klaus turned around and looked back, "Trust me, you will be in danger if you don't do as I say," he said, Derek ran his hand through his hair, "I will then. Only if you let her go," he said, I looked up at him.

I knew Derek could be cold, but possibly killing innocent people? He wouldn't, would he? I didn't want innocents to die, so much death was already around me, haunting me, literally. I grabbed Derek's hand, he turned to me, "No," I said, "I'm not going to let innocent people die for my freedom," I said, he looked at Klaus than back at me. "Then hopefully they will comply with me," He looked back at Klaus, "Can we go now?" he asked, Klaus thought for a moment.

"Yes, for now. You have 72 hours,".

I hope you liked this chapter! I had fun writing this, please review and tell me what you think of my story so far. Also tell me any ideas you have for future preferences.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! So thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited this story, it means so much to me! Please review and tell me your ideas and thoughts because I love to here those kinds of things! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

LPOV

Klaus had left, leaving me and Derek in the woods. Derek had hardly spoke after Klaus left, I figured he was thinking how he was going to get Klaus's hybrids to come back and join him. Derek was the first to speak,

"Are you okay? He didn't do anything to you, did he?" He asked, staring me in the eyes, I shook my head while looking at my feet, "No, he saved me really, but I still don't like him, or his accent," Derek let out a chuckle, making me smile,

"Neither do I. We should probably get you back to Tyler's," He said, walking out of the cemetery with me beside him,

"How do you know Tyler anyway?" I asked, Derek shook his head, "He was one of Klaus's hybrids, he was sired to him, like the rest. Tyler figured a way to break the bond, he helped many people," He walked to a car that was parked, a Porsche, black and shiny.

"Nice ride," I said, going to the other side, I looked up to see him smiling.

We were riding back to town. I wondered about my mom and if she thought I was dead. Did she know about the creatures that lived here? That lives with her? She has two supernatural kids, how lucky.

"Does Tyler know? About your abilities I mean," Derek asked, breaking the silence. I shook me head, "I don't think so. I screamed when Klaus tried to strangle me, he had to have heard it," I said, looking out the window, it was a bit rainy and cloudy, fog lurked low on the ground.

"I heard it also, I would've gotten you, but Klaus sent a couple of his hybrids. I was able to get away," he gripped the steering wheel.

"His brother seems nice," I said, he chuckled under his breathe, "Elijah is a wise man, he keeps his word. He's the only one of their family that values life," I bit my lip, "His sister seems like a bitch," He laughed, "Yeah, she's not one to mess with. She's just a lonely, cold-hearted person," I scoffed, "And you know this how?" I asked, "Because, I had a thing with her, then she was being a bitch so I ended it," I shifted my body to face him, my jaw dropped and my eyes wide, "Derek looked over at me and waved a hand, "Okay, okay, shut up about it," I laughed and smiled, slumping into the seat, "I didn't say anything," he looked over, "No, but you thought it."

Derek drove up the large driveway, parking his car to the side.

"Thanks, for the ride and all the stuff with Klaus," I said getting out, he did the same. "I need to talk to Tyler, so I'm going in with you," he said, I arched a brow, "If that's ok with you," I nodded, "Yeah, sorry, it's fine. It's just," I paused looking at him, "Really good to see you. It was never the same without you bossing us around," He smiled, "It's good to see you to," he said, I went over next to him and walked towards the house.

Derek opened the door for me, I thank him and walked inside, Tyler wasn't in the living room, "I can go look for Tyler f you want," I said, "No need," a voice said, I turned to see Tyler walking down the stairs, his hand running along the railing, he reached the end.

Tyler and Derek walked over to each other, "What are you doing here?" Tyler asked harshly, crossing his arms and staring him in the eyes.

"I came to watch over my friend," He asked, waving his hand over to me, I walked forward to stand next to him.

"You two know each other?" he asked, I nodded, "He was the leader of my pack," I said, Tyler turned to me, "You're a werewolf?" he asked, I shook my head, "No, but I have abilities. You might have heard them last night? You, know like a high pitched scream," Tyler squinted his eyes, looking at Derek then back at me, "That was you?" he asked, stepping a little closer, I nodded, "Yes. I'm a banshee," He blinked a few times then stepped back, "And I thought our town was weird," he said.

He then looked confused and mad, he looked at Derek, "And you knew? If you were with her and in her life, and knew me," he paused looking down then back up, "Did you know we were siblings?" he asked, yelling a little, I looked at Derek, not realizing that he could have known, Derek looked at me, "Yes. I knew. I thought maybe you were separated for some reason, so I didn't want to get in the middle of it," He said.

My eyes went down to my feet, processing his words. Tyler turned around with his hand running through his hair, "You should have told me, both of us than keeping it a secret!" Tyler yelled, Derek was angry, but didn't act on it, "It wasn't my secret to tell," he said, Tyler looked back at him rolling his eyes, "He's right," I said.

Tyler looked down at me, I met his eyes, "Your siding with him?" he asked, I nodded, "I know Derek, I know he would have told us, but it wasn't his secret to tell. And we know now anyways," Tyler laughed a little, "You know him? Did you know he has killed people, innocent people?!" he exclaimed, I moved in front of him, "Yes I did, because I was there many times, to witness and find the bodies, help hide them. Because that's what I do, I find death, I am all around death. I've gotten people killed also," I said, keeping a calm voice.

Tyler stared, he rubbed his hand over his mouth then nodded, "Ok. I'll leave it alone, only because I have done worse things to innocent people, that I can't change. But I want to talk to you later," he said to me, I nodded. He walked back up the stairs, I could still feel the tension in the air.

I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding in, Derek looked at me, "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you about each other. I knew that if I did, I would be risking both of you," He said, I nodded, "Why didn't you tell him, about all the other creatures that live on this world? I thought only werewolves, Kanimas, Kitsune's, and Banshee's exist. Now there's this whole other world that I had no idea about," I said walking over to the couch and sitting. He nodded, sitting next to me.

"I know," he started, "I thought that If I told you, you guys would want to see it for yourselves, which I knew would cause trouble," I laughed, "Yeah, wouldn't want Stiles doing something stupid," he chuckled, then stood up.

"I should go, I still need to find a way to get Klaus's hybrids to come back," he said, I looked up at him, "You're really going to force them?" I asked, he shook his head, "Hopefully it won't come to that," he said, then walked out, closing the door.

I went to my room. I had realized that mom wasn't home, I questioned where she could be but I knew that if she was in danger Tyler would have known. I shrugged the thought off, then climbed into bed. I still had decorations to unpack, those were tasks I would do tomorrow. I thought about Klaus, wondering why he just didn't kill me. When I had first saw him I thought he was handsome, he is, I couldn't deny it, but he was a monster. The kind of monster that hides under your bed until your heart beat is so loud you can hear it.

I pulled the covers over my legs, then someone knocked on my door, "Come in," I said, sitting up. Tyler walked in, I motioned for him to sit on the bed with me.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he said, I nodded, "I've known Derek for awhile, I'm loyal to his family, as my grandmother once was," I said, Tyler looked up at me, "Look, Klaus isn't done with you, I know him he has something planned," I sighed and nodded once more, "I know, I could tell. I could kill him if I wanted to, my screams, I could take out an entire forest, I break glass with my voice," I said, Tyler turned to look at me, "You abilities, I haven't seen them before,but I'm taking your word from what I heard last night," he said.

I laid back down, he sat still on the foot of the bed, "Mom had business. She's actually mayor," My mouth dropped, "Really? How have I not known?" I asked myself, Tyler smiled. "She's away a lot, I guess you know that already," I nodded. He looked around the room, "Do your friends know? I mean, I'm guessing they are all some kind of creature also, right?" He chuckled, "Yes, except Matt, he's the only human one. Elena was but she had Damon's blood in her when Rebekah knocked her off a bridge that her parents died on. Matt was in the car but she had Stefan save him first. Elena died," he said. I took in the information, connecting all the dots.

"Wait, Elena's parent died on the bridge?" I asked, he nodded, "She was in the car also, but Stefan saved her and took her to the hospital," He said, I nodded slowly, "So Elena was human, then died, then came back, and Stefan saved her both times she had drowned?"my lips were parted and my eyes squinted, he nodded. "Damon almost ripped Matt's throat out for letting Elena turn. It was her worst nightmare, then it came a reality," I stared at my bed, "Ok, is that all?" I asked looking up, he smiled, "Nope, there's way more, which you can find out with time. Elena has three doppelgangers though," I nodded, pursing my lips.

"I've punched a mirror, been bit by Derek's uncle who controlled my mind, found naked in the woods, dated a lizard, and broke out of an Asylum...So I have that going for me," I said, taking a deep breathe, Tyler looked and me and we laughed, the first time I had bonded with my brother.

"Klaus, what's his deal?" I asked, Tyler laid down across the bed and stretched, "He is an original, he has been alive for centuries. He had daddy issues also. He had four siblings, Elijah, Rebekah, Finn, and Kol. Finn and Kol are currently dead right now, but they'll be back soon enough. I think he likes you," He said, I shot him a worried look, he laughed, "Don't worry, as long as he doesn't paint a picture of you, you're good," He said, I crooked my head and questioned him with my eyes, " Klaus, he is a very good painter. He only paints what he loves, and if he paints you, that's a problem," he said, I laughed, "Is he even able to love,?" Tyler nodded, "Yes, but he is a monster so I doubt he ever will," I nodded, biting my lips and tearing a bit of skin off, Tyler stood up, "I should get to bed, and you should also," I nodded and he walked out of the room closing the door.

I hope you liked this chapter, please review! Do you want more characters? I will have more characters in the next chapter, so I hope you like that. I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! So more people have been following this story, which I'm very happy about, so thank you to those who have followed!

LPOV

I did not want to wake up. I enjoyed sleep, having dreams. I rarely had nightmares anymore, not since I graduated. I missed my friends, missed solving mysteries with them. I thought about them a lot, mostly Allison, she would have loved it here. I wish she was, sitting next to me.

I opened my eyes, seeing sunlight on the ceiling. I blinked a few times, then stretched my arms. I sat up, rubbing my hands over my face, waking myself up. I yawned, then swung my legs over the bed, setting them on floor. I stood up, then walked to the window seat. It was early, the birds were chirping and the sun was barely up. I took a deep breathe, then walked over to the pile of boxes laying on the floor.

I sat down and opened one, tearing the tape off. I hoped that I didn't make much noise, since Tyler and Mom were probably still sleeping. In the box was some pictures, I looked over to a corner, my desk was wrapped in bubbly wrap. I got up and started cutting through the wrap with a pocket knife. I moved the wooden desk to the corner next to the window,then moved small chair it comes with under it. I went back over to the box full of pictures, grabbing it and setting it on the window seat.

I set a couple of pictures on the desk, one with Stiles and Scott, another with Allison. I had one with Malia and Stiles by my side. I had one with all of us at graduation, I smiled and a tear slipped from my eyes, I grabbed it and wiped the tear away. A knock on my door made me look away from the picture, the door opened and Tyler stood in the doorway.

"Hey," He said, I pulled the small chair and sat on it. "Hey, what are you doing up so early?" I asked, he walked over and sat on the bed, I still had the photo in my hand.

"I'm a early bird I guess," I smiled and laughed a little, his eyes went to the desk, "Are those your friends back home?" He asked getting up and walking over by me, I nodded. He pointed to the picture of me and Allison, "Who's that? She's kinda hot," I laughed, "That's Allison. She was my best friend," I said, he looked at me and furrowed his brows, "Was? What, you two aren't friend anymore?" I smiled and look down at my hands.

"No, she uh...died," I said. Tyler looked at the picture then back at me, "I'm sorry, she looks really happy," I looked back up at him, "Yeah, she was one of the happiest people I knew. She knew how to shoot a bow and arrow like it was her life. Her family were werewolf hunters, little did she know she had fell in love with one," I said, he nodded his head then sat down on the bed again.

"What about that picture?" he pointed to the one in my hand, I smiled. "This was my graduation. I miss them a lot," I said looking down at it, I handed the photo to him, he took it and looked at it. Is that your boyfriend?" he asked, pointing to Stiles, I shook my head, "No, that's Stiles. He's my best friend," I said, he nodded, "And this is the werewolf?" he asked pointing to Scott, I nodded,"Yeah, he was Allison's boyfriend," He nodded.

"I'm going to go to town, so I'll see you later. My number is on the fridge." I nodded, and with that, he left. I sighed.

After three hours, I was fianlly done with my room. I went to my mirror and looked at my outfit, I was still in what I wearing last night. I went to my dresser, dressed myself in red leather skirt, and a plain white tee that was tucked in the skirt. I brushed through my hair and put light makeup on. I wanted to get out of the house and see more of the town. I went down stairs, it was 10 o'clock. I went to the kitchen, my mom was cooking, I sat down at the counter.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" she asked, looking back at me and frying bacon. I nodded, "Yeah, I slept really well," I said. She continued to cook, "Want to come to town with me? I have to get some groceries for dinner," She said, I looked up and smiled, "Sure, I was wanting to go to town anyways," I said, mom turned around handed me a plate of bacon, "Great, we can leave in 15 mins." she said as I bit into the bacon.

 **Later that day**

Me and mom were shopping in a small store. I went over to the cereal, I needed some Lucky Charms. I walked over and bent down to the bottom shelf, moving a few boxes to grab the box. I lifted my arm and knocked a few boxes down with my elbow.

"Need help with that?" I looked up. Klaus.

"No, thank you," I said bitterly, he kneeled down, "Don't be sour, love. I just want to help," he picked up a box and set it on the shelf, his hand went to grab another and landed on mine. I looked back up, "Sorry," I said, he stood back up as I put the last box on the shelf. He put out a hand, I looked up and squinted at him, he smiled. I sighed and took it.

"Thank you for your help," I said, turning away from him. He grabbed my arm, I looked back. "I would like to know if you can join me for dinner, as an apology for my actions," he said, I turned around to face him, "You mean kidnapping me and threatening my life? I think no," I said, I started turning around, he tightened his grip. I turned around to look at him, he came closer, "It's just dinner, I insist. Elijah would like to speak to you also," He said.

I bit my lip and thought. I took a deep breathe, then looked back at him, "Fine. I will have dinner with you," He smiled, letting going of my arm, "Great, I will pick you up at 7," he said. I nodded, then continued to walk away, leaving him.

"Hey," I stood next to my mom in line. I grabbed the bags and loaded them into the cart. "Can you take this to the car?" she asked giving me the car keys, "I'm going to use the restroom," I nodded, taking the cart and walking out of the store. I walked to the car, unlocking the truck and unloading the groceries.

"Hey," a voice said, I looked over to see Elena. I straightened up my back, and waved, "Hey," I said, she walked over to me, "I heard what happened with Klaus, are you okay?" she asked, I nodded, "Yeah, he's not the nicest guy I've ever met," I joked, she laughed.

"Yeah, Tyler told me everything. Well e told Caroline who told me," I laughed and she did to. "Well, Klaus has invited me to dinner this afternoon," I said, Elena's smile went away, "Are not going to go are you? He's dangerous Lydia, he's killed many people, including my aunt," she said, my lips were in a straight line. "I'm sorry, I didn't no. I'm only going to talk to Elijah, who wants to talk with me," I said, Elena look away then looked back at me, crossing her arms.

"I trust Elijah, it's Klaus I don't trust. Or Rebekah. Just, promise me you will go to this dinner then get out as soon as you can," She said, I tucked my hair behind my ear, nodding, "I promise," Elena nodded.

"Let's have a sleepover tomorrow, ok? We can get to know each other, me,you, Bonnie, and Caroline," She said, I smiled at her, "Yeah, I would love that," I said, "Here's my number," She said, rummaging through her purse, she grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote her number, then handed it to me. "Thanks, I will text you later," I said, she smiled, and nodded, "No problem. Bye!" She said, I waved and she walked onto the side walk.

"I see you've met Elena Gilbert," I turned, my mom walked over to me, rubbing my shoulder, "Yeah, she's really nice," I say, closing the trunk. Mom walks around the car, to the drivers seat. I open the passengers door and slide in.

"I have plans tonight," I say, my mother starts the car, then looks over to me.

"That's great, with who?" she asks, I take a deep breath, "His name is Klaus,"" I say, my mothers brow raise up, "So you have a date?" I look out the window, scoffing under my breath, "Something like that," I say.

The ride home was quiet. We entered the house, holding the bags in out arms, I walked to the kitchen. I set the bags down on the counter, grabbing the groceries from them. I opened the fridge door, putting the milk on the top shelf.

"I'm sorry I won't be here for dinner," I said, she bought all of this so she could make dinner tonight, she waved a hand, "It's fine. I''m glad your getting out of the house. I heard you and Elena talking, your planning to have a sleepover?" she asked, I nodded, "Yeah. I hope they like me," I said. I knew Caroline would probably have to warm up to me, she didn't look like she trusted many people.

"They will love you. They have been friends for a long time, it will take time to be as close to them as they are to each other," mother said smiling, I nodded, putting the last of the groceries on the shelf.

"I'm going to explore the house more, I still can't believe you have had this without me knowing, and the fact that your mayor," I said. Mom smiled, "Well I'm very sneaky," I laughed and she did to. I walked to the back of the house, I looked outside, there was a large pool, I smiled. I hadn't swam in years, I loved swimming.

I walked out, padding over to the pool. I sat down by the pool, taking my shoes off and dipping my feet in the water. I swayed my feet back and forth, running a hand through the water. I started lifting my shirt over my head, now sitting in my bra and skirt. I lifted my legs, then stood up, sliding my skirt off.

I jumped ito the water, it was cool and made me shivers at first. I started swimming, back and forth. I stopped, then moved myself onto my back. I floated, closing my eyes and calmed myself. I breathed slowly, thinking about everything that has happened. I thought that everything would be normal here, but I was wrong, very wrong.

"Relaxing, isn't it?" I opened my eyes, falling back onto my feet. I looked over to the gates that were surrounding the pool.

Klaus.

He was leaning on the gate, watching me. He smiled as I narrowed my eyes. He came over to the pool, I backed up, my arms were floating in the water.

"I didn't mean to disturb you. I just wanted to see how you were doing," He said, I rolled my eyes, "You couldn't have waited for dinner tonight?" I said, I walked over to the stairs, walking up them. Water fell from my body, I walked over to a rack, filled with towels. I took one then started drying my hair.

"I could have, but I thought I would be nice and pay you a visit," He said, I walked over to him.

"What do you want?" I asked him, looking up, he had a smirk on his face. "Why do you assume I want something from you?" He asked. I laughed,

"Because you are a man who wants things. I can see it in your eyes, you are lonely, you strive on want," I said coldly. His smirk went away, licking his lips, he lowered himself to my ear, "And what to you know about me? You know nothing," he whispered, he backed from my ear, smirking again, I had a small smile on my face, my eyes were glued to his, "I know more than you think," I said.

"I know, which is why I like you," He rose a hand to my face, his palm on my cheek, caressing it. I stayed still, Peter use to do the exact same thing. He put his hand on my chin, clutching it, "I wanted to apologize for my actions," he said, he let go of my face.

"Well, I'm waiting for my apologize," I said smiling, he smiled, "I'm sorry for kidnapping you, I was only trying to help," I nodded, I stepped closer to him, "Excuse me if I don't forgive right away, you did threaten me and my friend," He chuckled, "I understand. I hope this dinner will change your mind," I nodded. He lowered himself to my ear, "I will see you tonight, love," He backed up, then left.

I sighed, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I took the towel and went back inside, running up to my room. I looked out the window, Klaus was staring up at me, I gasped and closed the curtain abruptly. I went to the dresser, grabbing a tank top and shorts, putting them on.

I plopped down on my bed, I was tired, though I barely did anything. I started closing my eyes, relaxing my body since I was interrupted in the pool. I started to relax, my breathing became slower...

(LATER)

"Lydia? Lydia, honey wake up," I heard a faint voice say, my eyes were dark, something was shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes lightly, seeing my mom sitting next to me on the edge of the bed. She smiled at me, "Hey. You said you had plans tonight, it's 6:30," she said. I sat up, lifting my body with my arms.

"I do, thanks for waking me up," I said. She nodded, smiling, "No problem." She got up, rubbing my shoulder one last time, then walked out of the room. I sighed, rubbing my head. Klaus would be here soon, I swung my legs over the bed, jumping onto my feet. I walked over to my vanity, my mascara was smudges, I took a makeup wipe, rubbing it over my face, taking off any left over makeup from earlier.

I took my brush, running it through my wild hair, untangling knots. I set it down then moved to my dresser, looking through the dresses I have. I picked out three that I liked, a short flowy black dress, a knee-high red one, and a long blue dress. I tried all them on, deciding to wear the black dress.

I put it on, I looked in the mirror, the dress looked amazing with my curly hair. I smiled then went to put makeup on, putting on foundation, contour, mascara, and red lipstick. I sat up, taking my phone and checking the time, 6:50. I grabbed my purse, putting my phone in it and running down stairs.

"Hey," my mom said, as I came into the kitchen. "Hey," I replied, I went to the sink, grabbing a cup and filling it up. I drank all of it in seconds, my mom watched as I did so. "I'm going to wait outside, bye," I said, I went over to her, kissing her on the cheek. She smiled, "Goodbye," she said back.

I walked outside, sitting on the swing chair. I looked at the time, 7:59. I watched the driveway, I checked the clock again, 7:00. I looked back at the driveway, seeing a black car pull up. "Right on the dot," I said under my breath. I waited until he got out of the car, I stood up, walking over to him as he opened the passenger door for me. He looked at me, checking out my outfit, he smirked.

"You look stunning," he said, I smiled to myself, "Thank you, I didn't take you as the compliment type," He laughed, "I can be surprising," he said. I slid into the car, he closed the door gently, walking around to the other side. He stepped into the car, I put my seat belt on and he started to drive.

I looked over, noticing he never put his seat belt on, "You know it's not safe to drive without a seat belt, right?" he looked at me and chuckled, "I can't die, therefor it's not a problem for me," I rolled my eyes, looking out the window, "But I can," my hand was grabbed, I looked over at it, Klaus had put his hand over mine, I looked at him, "I wouldn't let you die."

Hello! Thank you to VampireGirl1797 for the review, it means a lot and I will try to make it happen. I hope you like this chapter, I'm sorry it took me so long to get it up. Please review and follow this story! I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Goodbye loves!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I'm so sorry for the delay, my files would not load for some reason, but it is fixed, yay! Anyway, here is the new chapter I'm trying to make this story good for you guys, so please review! Let's get into it!

LPOV

The rest of the ride was silent. I stared out the window most of the time, sometimes taking my time to look at Klaus, there was something intriguing about him, but I pushed those thoughts away.

We finally drove up to the house. It was large, as I remembered it. All the lights were on, lighting up the house beautifully. Klaus parked the car on the side, next to a wall of bushes. Klaus opened his door, he put a hand to me, having me stay where I was. He came around the car, opening my door with a small click. He put out his hand, I took it, pulling myself out of the car.

I wrapped my arm around his, he walked me to the door. He opened the door for me, Elijah was standing near, he must have heard the car pull up. He looked me up and down, I smiled at him, Rebekah came down the stairs in a skin tight red dress, her blonde hair straightened. She looked at me, judge, that was her expression, she was judging me.

Klaus put a hand on my back, "Don't let Rebekah get to you, she's just jealous," He whispered, I bit my lip, "What could she possibly be jealous of?" I asked, he stopped, turning to look at me, "You are more beautiful and pure than she will ever be. She doesn't like that she's not getting attention," My lips were in a line, I nodded at him, he took a deep breathe then took my arm once again.

We walked into a big room, with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a long table, candles were lit, setting a elegant mood. Plates were set, with delicious smelling food. Elijah came in from another room, he walked over to me, he took my hand and kissed it, "Lydia, I'm delighted you decided to join us for dinner," I smiled at him, taking my hand back.

"Of course, it would be rude not to come," He smiled politely, and nodded. He put a hand out, signalling to a chair, "Please sit," I nodded, he moved the chair back, I sat down, he moved it back in. I looked at a napkin, it was neatly made into a small swan, I smiled at it.

Klaus sat at the end of the table, I was next to him on the side. Elijah sat across from me, Rebekah came in, she took the seat next to me, _great_ , I thought.

"It was silent for awhile, Elijah broke the awkward silence, "Miss Martin, Klaus has told me about your...," he looked for the right words, "Your abilities. They are very fascinating, I had only met another like you, long ago, I believed they were extinct," I looked at him, smiling a little, "Yes, my grandmother was like me. If I may ask, where did you meet this other being?" I asked, he smirked a little.

"I was in New Orleans, we visit very often. It was, about 1924, she was a waitress at a bar. We talked and eventually I showed her my abilities, little did I know that she had her own. She took me into a alley," he chuckled, "Broke every window there was near by," I smiled, I had done the same many times.

"That's very fascinating," I said, he nodded. I set my hands on my lap, shying away from the dinner. Maybe I wasn't the only Banshee, I would hope not. I was pulled out of my thoughts feeling a hand on my head. I looked to my side, Rebekah had moved my hair out of my face.

"Your hair, is it naturally this color?" she asked, I nodded, "Uh, yeah," I said, she smiled at me, Klaus watched her, he didn't look as if he approved of her presence.

"So, why don't we start?" Klaus said, the food looked amazing, there was chicken, rice, broccoli, and small carrots. I looked at Klaus, "Did you cook this?" he smirked at me, he had his knife in his hand, "Yes, I'm very skilled in cooking," I squinted at him, smiling a little, "I didn't take you as the cooking type," I said, taking my spoon in my hand, "I have many hidden talents," He said, smiling at me, I started eating the rice.

"Lydia was it?" Rebekah asked, I chewed my food, swallowing and answered, "Yes," she smiled, a fake smile that would haunt me in my dreams. "You didn't know Tyler even existed, that must be horrible," She faked a sincere voice, I put on my 'I really don't like you either but will be nice' voice, "Yes, but I know now and Tyler is my family," I said, Elijah and Klaus watched us, "Aren't you mad at your mother? She kept this life changing secret, and didn't even bother telling you," She was under my skin now, I knew my mom's reasons and I was okay with them.

"I understand my mothers reasons, I was a bit angry at first, but after moving here and meeting him, it wasn't important to me," I said, Elijah was smiling, he knew that Rebekah was annoyed that I was fighting back. She smiled and turned to her plate, taking a piece of the chicken and eating it.

Time went by, we didn't talk much, mostly about how I learned my powers, yet I didn't go into much detail. I knew that Klaus knew I wasn't very comfortable in this environment. We had all finished our dinner, Rebekah went out of the room, not saying anything as she left.

"Brother," Elijah started, "Would you help me with the plate's?" he asked Klaus, Klaus smirked and stood up from the table, he leaned over and grabbed my plate, he smiled as he took it. I smiled back and waited for them to leave the room.

I awkwardly looked around the room, being alone I didn't know what to do. After a few minutes I finally stood up, brushing off my dress from any crumbs that may have fallen. I walked around the room, heading into another room, it was full of paintings. The paintings were very detailed and beautiful. I walked up to one, with trees and a small river, I put a hand up, running my hand on the golden frame.

I walked around the room, looking at more paintings that were hanging on the wall. There was a fireplace, some furniture in the room as also. A painting caught my eyes, it had a small girl, holding a teddy bear, she was crying, alone in a room. It was full of sadness, put beautiful also.

I ran my hand over the painting. "Do you like it?" I swung around, almost knocking down the painting in the process. Klaus had walked into the room, sitting on the arm of a chair. I put my hands behind my back,"Uh, yeah, the paintings are very detailed and beautiful," He smiled and stood up, walking to me, "Thank you," he said smirking.

I crossed my arms, "Wait, you painted all of these," I was smiling, he smiled again, "Yes, it's my passion, I have been painting for as long as I can remember, though my father didn't approve of it," He walked over to the painting I was staring at, I turned to him, standing behind him, "Your father, why didn't he approve?" I asked, he didn't turn to face me, "He didn't think it was manly, that it was a waste of time. He would beat me for it, he beat me every time I didn't agree with him,"

His voice went a bit low as he talked, he obviously didn't like talking about his past. I put a hand on his shoulder, trying to be sincere, "Your father was wrong. If you love something you should never be ashamed or punished for it," I said, he moved his head a little, I removed my hand, he kept staring at the painting, "Why do you like this?" he asked, finally turning his back to face me. I bit my lip, "I-I don't know. She seems so lonely, I guess I related to her in a way," I looked at my feet while talking.

He fully turned to me, he was so close I could smell him, he smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. "What way did you relate to her?" He asked solemnly, I looked up, meeting his eyes, which were sparkling from the light from the fire. "Because for so long, I felt alone and isolated," I said, he put a hand up to my face, resting it on my cheek.

"And now," he asked, leaning in a bit more. I parted my lips, thinking of what to say, "Now I have a purpose," I said, we stared at each other, he didn't respond. He then smirked at me, "You can have it, if you would like," he turned around, finding his way to the chair he once leaned on.

I turned to face him, "What? No, I couldn't you should keep it here," He smirked at me again, "Please, I'm offering it, you like ti and it would make me happy if you would take it, think of it as...a piece offering, for what I have done to you," I nodded my head, "Ok, thank you," he took a deep breathe and stood from the chair.

"I think Elijah would like to talk to you now, alone," he said leaving the room. I let out a long breathe, taking a minute for myself. I was about to leave, Elijah came in the room, I stopped. "I hope Klaus kept his manners?" he asked, I nodded my head at him, "Yes, he was kind," Elijah smiled in assurance.

"Please sit," he said, waving at a chair. I smiled and sat down, he sat in another across from mine.

"Lydia, you're powers, they are a blessing and a curse," I scoffed, rolling my eyes, "I have figured that out myself," Elijah smiled a little. "Yes, I had guessed. Klaus, he is not done with you, he is going to you and your powers to help himself. How? I haven't figured that out yet, but I know my brother," I looked down at my hands as he spoke, I hoped that what he was saying wasn't true, if it was it would be like reliving my experience with Peter.

"I know that you probably need time, but I assure you, I will do everything in my powers to keep you and everyone in this town safe," I looked up at him, my eyes sharp, "And if you're wrong?" he was taken back by the comment, but quickly responded, "If I am wrong, I will owe you and Klaus an apology, but it's very likely I am wrong," He stood from the chair, "I believe that you might be ab;e to change him, I know that it is a lot to ask, but I have faith in you," I sunk every word he said into my head, he could be right, or he could be wrong, I didn't want to find out, but it might be the only way to keep many people safe, including Derek.

I stood, walking to him, "I will try everything I can to help him, but if he does not comply, I will use everything I have and destroy him. I have been down this road before and won, though I was not alone," Elijah nodded, "I understand," He looked at me once more, than left the room.

I stood alone. What if I can't do it? What if I can't save him? Or all the other people involved? I didn't want to think of what might happen if it all went wrong. Why did I get myself into this? I couldn't think of an answer.

I walked out of the room, just to run into Rebekah, she smirked at me, "Sorry, I didn't see you there," I calmed myself, "It's fine, I should have watched where I'm going," I said. "Yes, you should have," That's it, I was going to fight back, "What's your problem?" I said, she bit her lip and scrunched her nose, "My problem is you. I know you like Klaus, and that's not going to end well," I laughed, which got her even more mad, "I don't like Klaus. He's not my type, and for the record, my relationship with your brother is none of your concern. If you don't like it talk to him, and leave me the hell alone," I said. I walked past her, hitting her shoulder in the process.

I smiled, glad that I talked down to Rebekah. I walked into the living, Klaus was sitting on the couch, reading a book. I went over to the couch, I sat next to Klaus. He looked at me, I crossed my legs. "Yes?" he asked, I smiled at him, "Oh nothing, I just wanted to sit next to you," he smirked and went back to his book. He obviously liked reading, he was smiling a little.

His face softened as he read, I smiled and watched his eyes, his eyes were beautiful. They were simple yet stood out. I didn't realize what I was doing until he moved his head. My hand had reached out to touch his face, it rested on his cheek. He looked at me, my eyes had closed also.

I saw blood and fire. My head was spinning as I saw it, visions. I was having visions. This was new. I saw someone standing, their back faced me. They were standing in front of the fire, they turned around, looking back at me.

Klaus.

Klaus, was the person standing in front of the fire. His eyes were dark, blood was on his mouth, dripping down onto the carpet and his throat. He smirked at me, I screamed. He lunged towards me. I heard someone yelling my name, my eyes stayed shut. I was still screaming, as he ripped into my neck. I was starting to lose consciousness, I looked at the fire, bodies were laying on the ground, being burned.

"Lydia!" My eyes flew open, my breathing was ragged. Klaus was on top of me, staring into my eyes, both of his hands were on each side of my face. I looked up at him, he stared at me, with concern, I put a hand on the back of his neck, "I'm fine," I said. He scanned my face again, then got off me. I slowly sat up, my mind was still racing.

"What was that?" he asked, my eyes moved from the floor to him, "I don't know. I should probably go," I said standing up. Klaus followed me, he grabbed his coat and keys, I turned back to him, "No," I said, "I'll walk," he frowned, "It's cold and dark, you shouldn't walk, it's quite a walk," He said, I didn't look at him, I was still trying getting over the vision.

"I'll be fine."

Hello! So I know that this probably wasn't the best chapter, I didn't really have any idea how to write this chapter, but I hope it's okay. I'm hoping to start more stories like this, maybe with different characters, but always with Lydia, because she is my favorite character of all time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, have a nice day!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! So my computer lost internet again, so I'm pissed that it keeps doing that. But I found a way to fix it! So I shouldn't have anymore delays. School has also started so I am dreadful, I have Volleyball practice for three hours after school, EVERY WEEK DAY. So I get home at like 6:40 everyday, which sucks. Anyway, please review, because I love reading them, they honestly make me really happy, and I also give shout outs, so if you want to be featured just review sometime. ENJOY!

LPOV

I regret this. I shouldn't have decided to walk home, especially since I chose to wear heels. I know, Klaus had offered, but I really didn't want to spend anymore time with him. I had been walking for about 20 minutes, I don't really know the way back, but I can see the town lights. A couple cars slowed to me when they passed, probably thinking I needed help. I ignored them, crossing my arms and looking forward.

A car's lights shined on the road behind me, I didn't look. I heard the car slow down a little, music was playing and I could hear almost every gear inside function. Then it stopped. It sat in the middle of the road, a little bit ahead from where I stood. I caught up to it, the window rolled down.

"Hey, do you need a ride?" I blinked then saw who was talking. I nodded, "Yeah, that would be great," I pulled on the door handle and climbed inside. "Thanks Bonnie, you probably think I'm crazy walking outside this late," She smiled, starting the car up again, "I've seen crazier things. Where were you walking from?" I bit my lip, taking the seat belt and buckling in. "Uh, I was at Klaus's," She turned to me.

"What? Why the hell were you there?" I sighed, turning to her and watching her switch her eyes from the road to me, then back to the road. "He invited me for dinner, and his brother wanted to meet me," I bit on the ends of my nails, looking at the tall trees. Bonnie turned onto a road, I looked at her confused, "I promise I'll get you home, but I think you should know something first," I eyed her intensely. I sat quietly until she drove up to a cabin, which was almost a hour, she was obviously speeding but the road was dead.

She stopped the car, the cabin lights were on, I could see four people inside talking and smiling. Bonnie looked at me, "I will explain everything inside, but you need to trust me," she said, waiting for me to respond. I couldn't decide if I should question her or trust her. Something inside told me that I knew she was telling the truth. I nodded and smiled. "Let's go then."

I walked in with her. The people inside turned to look at us, Elena was the first to come up to us, "Hey! I thought you might have gotten lost," Bonnie shook her head, "Nope," Elena smiled then took my hand, leading towards the group.

"Ok, so,you probably want a explanation," Elena sat back onto the couch, next Damon. She kept her eye contact with me, "Yeah, it would be nice to know why I'm here," Damon wrapped his hand in Elena's she tried not to smile but the side of her lips quirked up. "We think that Klaus might try to hurt you, and I know you just met us and everything, but since you appear to have a past with Derek, we need to work together," I She explained, I nodded.

"Ok, but I'm still lost," Caroline stood up from sitting in a armchair, she sped towards me, lighting fast, I instinctively screamed, using my hands to push out at her, her body flung into the air, her back hitting the wall hard. Stefan went over to her, Elena stood up.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry," I started, Stefan looked back over to me, his eyebrows knotting. "What are you?" Elena asked, Stefan stood, walking towards us, "Banshee," He said, Elena eyebrows propped up, "What?" she asked, Stefan moved closer to me, "She's a banshee, I had only met one in my life. They scream when someone is impending death," Elena was now looking into the air, thinking in her head.

"Damon, what was her name?" he asked, Damon still sat on the couch, he shrugged, "I don't know, we didn't really talk in your Ripper days," he said, I questioned his wording but let it pass. "My grandmother, she was like me," I said, Stefan crossed his arms, thinking. "What was her name?" he asked, "Lorraine," I said, watching his facial movements, "I knew her, very well actually," I smiled a little, "When?" I asked, he thought for a moment. "1997, she never told me about her abilities but I just felt she was something. She was attacked one night in New Oreleans, she screamed almost knocking out every light post," I smiled.

"D-Did she ever mention someone named Ariel?" I asked, he nodded, "Yes, she spoke about them a lot, must've meant very much to her," I smiled, "She would be happy to know you have now met her," I said. Stefan looked at me more, "You're Ariel?" I nodded, "Yes, Ariel was my favorite Disney princess, she called me it because of my hair," Caroline moved over to us, "Now I see what Klaus wants with you. He would have killed you if you were human," she said.

"Wait," Stefan started, "you said your grandmother would be happy, she's dead?" I nodded, "She hadn't figured out about her powers, people thought she was insane, including my mother. She had been locked into a insane asylum for years," Stefan shook his head, "She was a very good person Lydia," he said, reassuring me, I nodded.

Silence came over the room. Everyone was thinking of what to say. "So, I think since Lydia has shared, we should tell her more about why she is here," Bonnie said, Elena nodded. "Well, as you probably saw Caroline, me, Stefan, and Damon, ar-", I cut her off, "Vampires," I said. Elena was taken back, "How did you-" she started, "Klaus told me about all the supernatural beings here, I took a guess. But, what's Bonnie?" I asked, then the candles on the coffee table lit up, I gaped at it. "Witch," Bonnie said.

"I thought my home town had weird creatures, but none of you seem to know anything about them, comparing Derek had never mentioned us," I said. Elena quirked a brow, "What do you mean?" She asked, I looked for the words to describe, "There's more supernatural beings then we could ever imagine. My ex-boyfriend was a Kanima, another friend was a Kistune. My best friend got possessed by the Nogistune, and my pack had to deal with weird things called Dread Doctors', then last year my best friend had also taken by Ghost Riders," I took in a deep breathe, they all looked at me, probably thinking I was crazy.

"Ok, so you come to our town, already have gotten yourself involved with Klaus, and now you're telling us that there are more supernatural creatures?" Damon said standing up, walking over to the small group that was forming. "Look, I know it sound craz-" "Crazy? I have been a vampire since 1864, there's no way I couldn't have known about others," he said. I shook my head, "Humans have gone centuries without knowing, even you at once. Is it really that hard to believe?" I asked, Stefan licked his lips, "I believe you, I don't have any reason not to, and with everything I have seen in my life, I can believe in anything," I smiled a little, "Thank you, Stefan," Elena turned away, "Ok, well I guess bringing you here was all for nothing," Caroline said, Stefan shook his head, "Not for nothing, you had dinner with Klaus, what happened?" he asked, he motioned for me to sit on the couch with him.

"He didn't really say anything alarming. Elijah mostly wanted to know about my abilities, but, well- he said he would do everything in his power to keep me and Mystic Hills safe," Stefan nodded. I thought back to my time there, it was awkward and-"The painting," I said quietly, but loud enough for Stefan to hear, "What painting?" he asked. I looked at him, "N-nothing," he looked at me a little longer then forgot about it.

"Look, I should really go, my mom's probably worried," Elena stood up, nodding her head, "Yeah, were sorry for all of this, Damon will drive you home," my stomach flipped, Elena looked back at Damon, they had a argument with their eyes, Elena won. Damon took a deep breath, walking over to me, he stopped in front of me, reaching a hand behind me grabbing something, "I'm not happy about this either, but I'm only doing this for Elena," he whispered, I saw Elena smile, she must've heard him. He moved to the door, heading out and not bothering to wait for me.

We were almost back on town, no music played and we both were so quiet I could hardly hear myself breathe. "What painting?" he asked sternly. I didn't bother looking back at him, I shrugged, "It's not important," I said. I could feel his eyes on me, "Klaus offered one didn't he?" he asked, I sighed and turned to him, "Yes, are you happy now?" I asked, sounding a bit harsh.

"He never offers his paintings, never," My eyes went to look at my lap, "He was just being generous, and apologizing for his actions," I said. Damon watched the road and shook his head, "Neither does he apologize. Whatever Klaus has up his sleeve, he will do anything to make sure your on his side, willing or not," he gripped the steering wheel.

I turned to him, "Look, I know you're trying to help, but I have dealt with someone like him before, I know what I'm doing," I snapped."And what happened with this someone?" he asked, I looked at the road, "Let's just say he probably having a tea party with the devil himself."

Damon had dropped me off, not saying anything nor bothering to spend anymore time with me. I opened the front door, my mom sat on the white sofa, watching TV. She turned her head to me, "You're back late," she said, I sighed and went over to her, plopping down in a chair. "I met up with some friends afterwards," she smiled, "Friends?" she asked, "You know what, as long as you actually have friends here, I'm okay with you being late," I sat up again, heading to my room. I was about to open my door, until Tyler came out of the hallway bathroom, he looked at me, "Hey, how was dinner with Klaus? How much of a ass was he?" I smiled, closing my door to talk with him in the hallway. "He was actually a gentleman. Rebakah on the other hand, I despise her and told her off, for now at least," He leaned on the wall, "He offered me a painting even," I blurted, then bit my lip. Tyler frowned, "What? He obviously fancies you, which is not good," I laughed, "He does not, even so I don't like him in any way," Tyler shook his head, "Lydia, he-" I finished his line, "Never gives his paintings away, I know, Damon told me on the way here," He stood straight up, "Well Damon's right. Have you talked to Derek lately?" I shook my head, "No, he's probably busy trying to figure out how he's going to give Klaus his hybrids back,"

Tyler clenched his jaw, "If Klaus get's his hybrids back, it won't be good. Why were you so late coming home?" he asked, I shrugged, "Well, Bonnie pretty much kidnapped me, and we went to a cabin. There, Elena, Stefan, Damon, and Caroline were there. They were going to tell me about what they were, but I already knew, they're vampires," Tyler nodded, "I'm just glad you know, now you have more people to protect you," I smiled a little. Then the door bell rang. Tyler, went back to his room, I heard my mom yell, "Lydia, someones here for you!" I practically ran downstairs.

She smiled, putting a hand on my shoulder, whispering "I'll leave you two alone," I frowned, then went to the door as she left into the hallway. I shrugged it off and went to the door. I stopped when I saw who stood outside, just a foot away from me. Klaus.

He smirked, turning on his heel to face me, "Hello, love," I licked my lips, "Hi," I said back. He stepped closer, "I have something for you," I frowned, he reached to the side to the house. He revealed the painting of the sad little girl. I smiled a little, he handed it out to me, I took the top of the frame, "I-I don't know what say," he rubbed his mouth, "You had left so quick that I didn't realize you'd forgotten the painting," he said, scratching the back of his head. I looked at the painting then back at him, "Thank you, really. I know your usually keep your paintings to yourself," I had a smile on his face.

He study my face, smirking a little. "You're welcome, I know you think that I am evil, which I will admit, I have done horrible things, but I don't want to hurt you, or any of your friends. But I will do everything to protect my family, and my hybrids," I bit my lip, "Your hybrids? You mean the people you have forced to kneel down to your every demand? You don't own them, Klaus," I said, his smirk went away.

"They are, I made them what they are, it's a gift! They need to learn that I am their leader!" I exclaimed, I shook my head. "I don't believe that's true," I said. He was quiet for a moment, "You have the painting, I should be going,"He said in a hurry and turned around to leave, I stepped out of the house, "K-Klaus, wait!" I said, but he closed his car door and drove off.

I sighed. Turning and walking back inside the house, closing the door with a slam. I headed towards my room, I tore off my dress when my foot hit my bedroom floor. I shut the door with my foot, I shook off my heels, then went to my vanity. I opened a drawer and grabbed my makeup wipes. I wiped all my makeup off, then through the dirty wipe into the trash can beside me. I stood up, I only wore my sports bra and black underwear. I sat on my bed, letting my head fall into my hands. I took a deep breath, biting my bottom lip.

I laid down on the side of the bed, bring my knees up to my chest. I closed my eyes, trying to relax. Why couldn't Klaus just let the hybrids be? Why does he need then back? I stopped asking questions. I thought back to my vision I had, what did it mean? I realized I had left the painting downstairs, sat it against the wall. I ignored it. Darkness started to cloud my vision, my thoughts went away. And for a small second, I thought maybe the darkness was my friend.

Klaus POV

I slammed the front door, stalking across the living room. Elijah sat on the couch reading a book, "Someones mad," he commented, I three my hand in the air and turned around to him, "Now is not the time Elijah!" I yelled. He didn't look up, "What's wrong?" he asked, "Whats wrong? That girl is something else, she's trying to corrupt my plans!" I yelled, Elijah closed the book, setting it down beside him and standing up.

"How?" He asked simply, I thought for a second, "I think she is planning something with Hale, I can't let that happen. I need my hybrids," I said, Elijah nodded, he then put a hand up and waved it a little, "Why do you need your hybrids anyway?" he asked, I smirked and shook my head, "That's none of your concern," I said.

I started walking away, Elijah paced a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back to look at him, I shoved it off, then looked at him. "It is my business, and all that girl is trying to do, is keep who she loves safe, exactly like you. Maybe you should think about others sometime, you might have more in common than you think." With that he left.

I stood, watching the fireplace, I watched the flames burned and move within every second. I breathed deeply then walked away, I looked at one of the walls, seeing the nail of the painting I had given Lydia stick out of the wall. I thought about her reaction when I gave it to her, she had a small smile on her face. That's when I thought of a plan.

So, I have internet again, I know you're probably pissed at me saying this. But I have to come downstairs and connect wires to my computer now, so that sucks. Also I'm sick and feel shitty and have just got back from a end of summer party but they had three dogs so I just played with them and with my cousin. But I hope you like this, I'm watching Teen Wolf over again to get some ideas, I think I might do a fanfic with Lydia and Parrish or even Theo, so keep watch!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! So i'm still sick, which sucks, this is probably going up maybe a day after chapter 6, because I'm trying to upload more. I have no idea what this chapter is going to be about, but I am hoping for a little more Klaus and Lydia tension, maybe a little fluff, but you'll have to read to find out. Also, PLEASE REVIEW.

Notes: So, the thing with Kai already kinda passed, but he is still in Mystic Falls, and hated by pretty much everyone. There will also be a small surprise at the end!

LPOV

I had fallen asleep. I didn't dream which isn't unlikely, I don't usually dream. I was snuggled into my blanket, my knees pulled up to my chest. I sighed and rolled onto my back. I closed my eyes once more, then a knock on the door made them fly open. I looked over, "Yes?" I said weakly. My mom opened the door a crack, she smiled at me.

"Hey," she said, I smiled at her and sat up. "Hi," I said. She walked in and closed the door. She came over and sat on the end of my bed. "How was dinner last night?" she asked, "It was fine," she smiled, "And the gentleman? What about him?" I laughed a little, "He's, something," I said, she eyed me, "Good something?" I shrugged, "I haven't decided yet," she nodded. "Well, I just came in to tell you I'm going to be gone for awhile. I still have business in Beacon Hills. So you and Tyler have the house," I frowned.

"It will only be four days, maybe three if I hurry. I will call you tomorrow night to check in. Elena called and told me you had plans tonight" I nodded. "We're having a sleep over. She want's to bond," she smiled again, "I'm happy you're getting along. Tyler usually isn't home, he's mostly working or with Matt. I already have my stuff packed, and I'm leaving at noon," I looked up at my clock, it was only 9:47.

She reached up to face, pushing a hair behind my ear. "Have fun tonight, really. I know this move has been a lot and I just want you to feel comfortable," I nodded, "I'm getting use to it. It's ok here, not Beacon Hills but it's close," she smiled and kissed my forehead. She then sat up and walked out of the bedroom.

I pulled the covers off my legs, standing up on the cool floor. I walked over to my dresser, pulling out black leggings, cropped white shirt, and a red cardigan. It was colder than usual outside, I hated the cold.

I tied my hair up into a messy bun, then walked downstairs. It was even colder, Tyler was in the kitchen eating a apple. I went to the fridge, grabbing milk. I looked around for the cups, I turned to Tyler who was leaning on the counter.

"Where are the cups?" I asked, Tyler pointed to a cupboard, to the right above me, "Up there," I turned and reached on my tiptoes. I opened it and grabbed a red cup. I poured the milk in it, then put it back in the fridge. I turned to Tyler, taking a sip from my cup, "What are you doing today?" I asked. He threw away his apple, "Uh, I don't know, probably take another shift at the Grill," I nodded.

"I think I've made Klaus angry," I said. Tyler huffed. "What do you mean?" he asked. I sighed, finishing my milk and throwing the cup into the sink. "I talked to him last night, I don't think it went well," Tyler stepped closer, "What did you say?" he asked, I shrugged. "All I said was that he didn't own the hybrids. That he needs to stop being childish," Tyler shook his head.

"That's only going to make matters work," I threw my hands in the air. "Well it's better than doing nothing," I said back, "I know Klaus, he is going to do his worst. And you're going to be caught in the middle of all of it, either that or dead," I bit my lips.

"I know what the risks are. I might have just got here, but I know how people like him work. I was controlled by someone like him for a long time, trapped in my own mine," his face softened. "I'm not going to let that happen to anyone else, whether you like it or not," I left the kitchen, heading to the front door. My car had gotten here last night, mom had in the shop since it had so many scratches on it. I took my bag from a near by table, which had my keys, wallet, and ID inside.

I opened the door and left.

I drove up to Klaus's house. I got lost on the way but found it eventually. It was hard to miss since it was so big. I closed my door, walking down the pathway to the front door. I knocked harshly, the door swung open, Elijah stood in the doorway. "I need to talk to Klaus," I said, Elijah kept calm, he always looked blank. "I'm sorry, he's out right now," he said.

"Well do you know where he is?" I asked, Elijah shook his head, walking back into the house, I followed him closing the door. "Klaus never tells me where he's going, but he always comes back. He told me you two had a argument, yes?" I nodded. "Yes, we did. Which is what I wanted to talk to him about," Elijah nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry you came all this way," I bit my lip. "Thank you for the time, Elijah," I headed towards the door. "Lydia," I turned back to him, "Yes?" he licked his lips, "Klaus, he's troubled. I think, maybe you can help him," I frowned, "How?" I asked.

"I think you'll figure it out soon," he said, smiling a little. He turned and headed into another room. I stared at where he previously stood, thinking about what he said. I walked over to the fireplace that was placed in the living room. I stood in front of it, watching the flames. I thought of the vision I had, Klaus standing behind dead bodies. I sat down on the floor. Bringing my knees up to my chest.

I could feel the heat, radiating onto my skin. I put a hand out, I shivered from the temperature difference. I saw the flames move, the flames turned into two faces. I frowned, reaching father into it, I saw myself and Klaus. I was smiling at him, he smiled at me. His hand went up to my face, I grabbed his wrist in my hand, he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back, the kiss was slow and passionate. He pulled away and I smiled at him, I looked happy, and he looked calm.

My mouth parted, I could never be with him, he was horrible. I believe he could be better, but I could never love him like that. I swiped at fire, but it stayed, I kept swiping, I couldn't feel the fire burning my hand.

"What are you doing?" I heard distantly. I felt arms pull on my shoulder, flying me back into them. I was breathing hard, my back laid against their chest. I let my head fall onto their shoulder, my eyes shut, trying to catch my breath.

"Nice to see you again, love," my eyes opened. I looked up to see Klaus smirking down at me. I licked my lips, then moved forward, I looked back into the fire. The faces were gone.

I looked down at my hand. I had severe burns down to my wrist, the pain was starting to settle in. Klaus came over, hovering over my shoulder. He took my hand, looking at it, I winced a little. "Come here," he said. He stood up, grabbing my upper arm, leading me into another room. I stumbled to stand, I followed him, stupidly not asking questions.

He opened a door near the kitchen. It was a bathroom, "Sit," he said. I sat on the edge of the tub, looking at my hand. He reached up to the mirror, opening it. It was a medicine cabinet. There was a small band-aid kit sitting on the top shelf. He took a hold of it, opening it and grabbing some kind of spray and gauze.

He grabbed my wrist, I gasped, he popped the lid off of the spray, then sprayed it on my hand. It burned like hell, though I didn't show it, I watched his face, studying it. I looked away when he looked down at me, I thought of the faces in the fire. I didn't know what it meant, she knew it was a vision.

I looked back down at my hand which Klaus was wrapping gauze's on. We were both silent, I looked back up at him, his eyes were all ready on me. "What were you doing?" he asked, I shrugged as he finished wrapping my hand, putting the kit back up into the cabinet.

"I don't know, I thought I saw something," he looked back at me, "Another vision?" I nodded, "Something like that," I stood up, heading towards the open door. The door slammed shut before me, Klaus's arm was right next to my head, I turned, he stood close to my face.

"Tell me, what was the vision about?" he asked. I looked up at him, his stare was blinding, he had green eyes, alike from mine. "I don't remember," I said. "I don't believe you," he said. "Believe what you want, you can't make me tell you, especially when I don't remember," he smirked.

"Then I guess I'll have to let you go," he said. He moved from me, I turned back and opened the door, letting us out. I speed walked into the living room, heading towards the door. "Why are you here?" he asked, I was about five feet away from the door.

"I wanted to talk to you, but I've changed my mind," I went back to the door. "Tell Derek he has until midnight," He said, I stopped for a moment, then opened the door to leave.

I shut my car door, then took out my phone. I hurried, trying to call Derek. It rang, and rang, no answer.

"Derek, please answer. I made things worse with Klaus and-god just answer the phone!" I hung up and started the car.

(KPOV)

I had sat in the living room. Watching the fire, wondering what Lydia could have possibly seen. I rested my elbows on my knees, leaning forward. I sighed, letting my head fall into the palms of my head.

"Are you alright, brother?" Elijah walked into the room. "Elijah, what had you talked about with Ms. Martin?" I asked, taking my head out of my hands and looking back at the fire. Elijah walked over to the arm of the couch, "She wanted to talk to you, pretty set on it actually. I heard her leave, did she discuss anything with you?" I shook my head.

"'No, I found her sticking her hand in the fire, not giving a care in the world," I said enthusiastically. "I have taken care of the damage, she is fine," I said, reassuring him. "Brother, did she say why she was touching the fire?" he asked, I licked my lips, debating whether to tell him.

"She had a vision," I said plainly, Elijah looked at me, frowning just the smallest. "She's been having them, only since she moved here," Elijah had stood up, turning to me with his hand in mid air by his side. "Maybe it means something," he said. I stood, stepping towards him, "What are you getting at Elijah?" he looked away, thinking, "Where has she been most of the visions? Who with? What time?" he asked, I licked my lips, deciding not to argue and just answer.

"Here, she's had two visions here, with me. Both at different times in the day," he stepped closer. "Brother, I think you may have a," he paused, "connection, of some sort. Maybe it's just your presence with her, but I think it might be more," I chuckled.

"A connection? Brother you've lost your mind. She despises me, I can see it in her eyes-" "Does she? When you helped her, what did she do?" he asked, "Nothing, barely anything except stare, either at me or anything in the room," Elijah then nodded.

"What did you see, in her eyes? Hate, sadness, hurt?" he asked, I threw my hands in the air, "I don't know!" I yelled. "Yes, you do. So tell me," he pushed, I clenched my jaw, "Something else, there's no way to describe it," I said, letting a deep breathe out.

"I will talk to her," Elijah said, I looked up at him, "What? No, Elijah stay out of this," he shook his head. "I'm going to ask her a couple questions, maybe it will help you in ways you didn't think of," he said, leaving the room.

I sighed, kicking the sofa. I massaged the sides of my forehead, calming myself.

"You fancy her," Rebekah had been standing at the top of the stairs. "No," I said, she laughed, "I know you brother. What really happened with her? Did you touch her when aiding her, maybe kiss her or-" I ran up the stairs with vampire speed, pinning her up against the wall. She looked up at me, "Stay out of it or i'll put a stake through your heart, along with Kol and Finn," she pushed me off, "As if you haven't done it before, and look, I'm standing here right now, telling you how you feel because you can't admit that you care for her!" she yelled.

I gritted my teeth, "I buried you once, sister. Don't push me to it again," I walked down the stairs, leaving her holding the wall and staring at my back.

(LPOV)

My hand hurt as I gripped the steering wheel. I drove into town, looking for any sign of Derek. It was almost 11, I was hungry already, I usually barely ever ate, which I knew was a bad habit. I pulled into Mystic Grill, getting out and walking inside. I sat at the bar, Matt was working, though another guy had came up, " he smiled, was probably a year older than me, he was good looking and had a little stubble.

"What can I get you?" he asked, I smiled back at the boy. "I'll have a coke," he smiled and nodded, going to the side. I relaxed my shoulders and sighed. The bar chair beside me slid, I glanced over, seeing a tall man with short brown hair. He looked over at me and smiled.

I weakly smiled and waved awkwardly. He looked away again, the bartender came back over, holding my drink and a napkin. He set them both down, I smiled, "Thanks," I said, straightening my back. I picked up the napkin, about to wipe some pop that flew onto my hand. The had the guys number on it, I looked back up to see him smiling at me.

I winked at him.

"Looks like you got a admire," I looked over, the man beside me was looking at me, he was about my age, a bit older. "Uh, yeah I guess," I smiled, he put out a hand, "I'm Kai," I took his hand and shook it, "I'm Lydia," he licked his lips. "I'm sorry, I haven't seen you before, did you just move here?" he asked, I nodded. "Yeah, I just moved from California," his eyes widened a bit, "Why did you leave?" he asked. I shrugged, "I had graduated, and found out I had a brother, whom I now live with," he smiled.

"Who's your brother?" he asked while I took a sip from my coke, "Tyler Lockwood," he smiled even more, "Really? I know him, you could say we're friends," I frowned, smiling a little, "So you two don't get along?" I said, he smiled, laughing a little.

"Yes, I'm not sure why, we just don't. I think he's a good guy, but he can honestly be a dick," I laughed. "I'm sorry, I mean he's your brother that you've just met and I'm talking bad about him," I put a hand on his arm, "No, it's okay. He can be a dick," we smiled at each other for a moment. I pulled my hand away, "Uh, sorry," I said. He shook his head, "It's fine, honestly,"

I looked out the window, seeing someone in a leather jacket and black hair walking on the street. I stared for a moment, "Lydia? Are you okay?" I looked back at Kai, nodding, "Yeah, I-I'm sorry, I have to go," I said, going through my purse and grabbing a five dollar bill and leaving it on the bar, I grabbed the napkin, thinking it might make the bartender happy.

I ran out of the building, looking around the man. I saw a glimpse at a corner, I started running, people on the side walk looked at me weirdly. I caught up to the corner, the man was still walking, I sped walked over to him, "Derek?" I said out of breathe, the man turned.

"Scott?"

Scott stood on the sidewalk. He walked over, "Lydia, uh hey," I hit him on the shoulder hard. He held onto his shoulder, "What the hell?" he asked, I frowned at him, "I should be asking you that, why are you here?" he sighed. "Derek is here," I nodded, "Yeah I know," he squinted at me, "You know? Then why are you so weirded out with seeing me here?" I threw my hands in the air, "Because Derek has been gone for almost two years, you could have called!" he frowned, "And said what? 'Hey Lydia, just calling to say I'm going to visit,' " my eyes widened, "YES!" I exclaimed, he sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, that I was coming. So I'll give you time, to process that Stiles is behind you because he came with," He turned around, starting to run, I turned myself. Stiles was standing behind me, maybe this entire time.

"Hey," he waved. I smiled, stepping closer and hugging him. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tight. He wrapped his hands around me, one of his hands holding the back of my head. I pulled away, then hit him hard.  
"Ow!" he exclaimed, "That's for not telling me you AND Scott were coming," he licked his lips, "We just wanted to surprise you," I raised a eyebrow,"Ok, I only came so I could see you and potentially help with Derek's situation," I sighed. "Well, me and Derek's situation," Stiles looked up at me, "What?" I came closer, wrapping a arm around back, he wrapped his around my waist, "I'll tell you while walking to my car."

SCOTT AND STILES ARE BACK! Anyway...I hope you guys like this chapter, a bit longer than my usual but I'm trying to compact more in each chapter. I especially hope you liked the tension and fluff between Klaus and Lydia, also Kai and Lydia, which I have been thinking of doing their own story.

I also have been thinking of Isaac and Lydia, or Liam and Theo! PLEASE REVIEW, I love seeing your thoughts. Now I have to go live life and do English, Math, and study for a World Geo test :(


	8. Chapter 8

Meh. I just got done with Volleyball practice, so I'm tired. But I really want to write this chapter and get hopefully get into the mood. I also, this coming week is Homecoming week so I have to shop for a dress, blah.

Anyway, REVIEW!

(LPOV)

"So you've talked to Derek?" Stiles and I were sitting in my car, catching up. I had told him about Derek, and our situation. "Yes," I nodded, "And after we talked, I haven't seen him since. He's supposed do bring the hybrids to Klaus, but I'm afraid he'll do something stupid, and even more afraid of what Klaus will do," I sighed, leaning back into the seat. "So Klaus is a vampire and werewolf?" I nodded. "I can't believe that," I nodded.

Stiles leaned over, putting a hand on the side of the seat. "So, you and Klaus?" I frowned, "What about us, there isn't even an us," he smiled, "Sure. You haven't once thought of the idea?" I sat up and turned to him, making him back up.

"No Stiles, I haven't, okay?" he stared at me, then put his hands up, "Okay," I leaned back down, "Thank you," he chuckled, "You definitely have," I slapped his chest, he put a hand over it, "Ow! Ok, god sorry. But I know I'm right," I shook my head.

"I had a vision," He frowned at me, "A vision, like seeing the future or something?" I chuckled, "Something like that, it's been happening for a while, bu-" I was cut off by a knocking on the window, Scott stood outside the car, waving.

I rolled down the window, "Nice of you to join us," I said. He smiled, then got in the backseat, scooting to the middle. "What are we talking about?" he asked, Stiles spoke up, "Lydia's been having visions," Scott squinted at me, "Visions?" I nodded, "Oh, and she's hooking up with the enemy," I sat up again, "I'm not hooking up with Klaus! God, just shut up!" I took my keys and shoved them in the ignition. "Oh, and vampires exist. And Lydia's brother is one, there's also hybrids, being a vampire and a werewolf combined is a thing," Scott thought for awhile.

"Where are we going?" Scott asks, I sighed, "To my house," Stiles buckled up, "Cool," Scott waited a minute, then buckled up also.

I drove up to the house, "Wow," Scott said, I looked over my shoulder at him, "My mom's the mayor. She's away for awhile," I stopped the car, parking in the driveway. "Wait, are we going to meet your brother?" Scott asks, I shrugged, "Maybe, if he's home. He's usually busy," I got out of the car, Scott and Stiles follow.

I opened the door. Seeing the back of someone immediately, I looked at Scott, he sensed my confusion, he put a finger to his mouth, stepping in front of me.

"Stop, it's me," Derek. It was Derek,he turned around, I relaxed my shoulders. "Where the hell have you been?" I asked, walking towards him. I was looking up at him, "I was hiding," I laughed, "Hiding? Do you have the hybrids?" He shook his head.

"Klaus is going to do everything he can to get them, you know that," he nodded. "And I told you, I wasn't going to make them go if they didn't want to," I licked my lips, thinking. I looked up at him, forgetting about what might happen with Klaus.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly, he nodded. I smiled a little and sighed. I turned to Scott and Stiles, "We need a plan," Stiles sat down on the couch, "Well, that's why we're here," I rolled my eyes.

"So what are we going to do? He must have a plan of his own," Derek nodded. "He's right, there's no way he didn't think of a plan. Either way he would just ignore us, even if we are compliant," I nodded. "But, what if we do comply?" Scott says, "What? No, I'm not going to allow that," I said. Derek stepped up, "He might be right. If we can trick Klaus into thinking we are bringing his hybrids back, we can use the, to take him down. He doesn't have an army, we have hundreds of hybrids, that want revenge," I shook my head.

"No, that's a bad idea," Stiles stood up, "Which is why we should do it, think about it, if he doesn't think we're a threat, we can get on his good side. Besides, you can seduce him and-" I snapped at Stiles, "No! I am not going to seduce him. I already told you, there's nothing between me and him," Derek looked away while I spoke.

"Yes you will," I turned, Derek had been the one to speak. "Are you serious, you can't force me," Derek took my hand and lead me to the side, "I don't like this either, the idea is crazy and all together gross. But, it might be the only way, we need you. You're the only one who can get close enough to find out his plan," I stared at him, his face softened, "Fine," I said. He nodded, then walked back to Scott and Stiles.

"So, here's the plan,"

(Later)

I knocked on Klaus's door. I had changed into something more, sexier, as Scott said. Seducing Klaus was the first step. I wore a short, black skirt and a almost sheer tank-top. The door swung open, Elijah stood in the doorway, he looked me up and down, "Yes?" he asked. I crossed my arms, mostly over my breasts. "Is Klaus here?" I asked, he shook his head. "You seem to come at the wrong time," I smiled, "Yeah, I guess so," It was so could, I wish I had brought a jacket. "It's cold, why don't you come in," he said, heading into the living room.

I hesitated then followed. He grabbed a fur blanket that laid on a chair, he came over and put it over my shoulders. "Thank you," I said. He sat on the couch, I followed. I sat down, then looked at the fire, it seemed to burn forever.

"Lydia?" he asked, I looked back at him, "Yes?" he turned to me, "Klaus told me about earlier. You refused to tell him what the vision was about, why?" he asked. I looked at my hands, and thought. I didn't want to tell him, but if it made the plan better, I would. "I guess I was embarrassed," I said quietly, Elijah frowned, "Embarrassed?" I nodded. "The vision, was of me and Klaus. We were...in love," Elijah took a moment to think. "I can see why you didn't tell Klaus. Have you figured out what the visions mean?" I thought for a moment.

"The fist vision, I saw Klaus, and a lot of death and fire. I think this vision, is showing a different choice or some sort," Elijah nodded. "Your think that, if you and Klaus were together, it would end what's been going on?" I shrugged, "It's the only thing that makes sense," he licked his lips.

"If I may ask, why are you dressed like that?" I laughed. "I'm only going to tell you, because I somewhat trust you. We have have a plan, and it includes taking down Klaus. Part of that plan, was seducing him," Elijah chuckled, "Well, I thank you for your trust. I think that this part of the plan, is a bit, unnecessary, but I see how it might have worked," I nodded.

"Elijah, I don't want to hurt Klaus, really. But, hurting him, one person, over hundred. I'm willing to make that sacrifice. And, I'm hoping you will help me," Elijah licked his lips, "I will," he said. I smiled up at him, "Really?" he nodded. I threw my hands around him, the blanket fell off my shoulders, "Thank you, I think you'll be a big help," he hugged back and petted my head, "Of course," I pulled away.

"I'm sorry, that your...plan, didn't go as you'd hoped," I shook my head, "It turned out better," he grinned. "I should be going, Derek and a friend of mine have been following the plan," I stood up, Elijah followed. He opened the door, I turned on my heel, then stood on my tiptoes, I leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Thank you," I said, then left.

I had drove back home, it was nice and warm in the car, I didn't want to leave. I was back home, I closed the front door. I saw Stiles watching TV, I rolled my eyes, "Stiles, I told you to stay upstairs," he shrugged, "I got bored," I sighed and plopped down on the couch next to him, letting my head roll onto his shoulder. I went upstairs after, then changed into black leggings and a blue hoodie. I went back down and sat with Stiles again, l laid my head on his shoulder again. "What are we watching?" I asked.

"Animal Planet," I looked up, seeing a sloth hang from a tree, I smiled. "Anything from Derek or Scott?" he shook his head, I looked at the clock, it was about five. I then remembered about the sleepover at Elena's. I grabbed my phone out of the waistband of my skirt, I texted Elena what time I should be at her house. "How'd the plan go?" he asked, I sighed, "Not good, he wasn't even there, but I got his brother Elijah on our side. I trust him,"

After awhile she texted back that she would pick me up at eight. I put my phone down on the couch next to me. "Who were you texting?" Stiles asked looking down at me, "A friend, I'm spending the night at her house later tonight," Stiles laughed, I frowned at him, "What?" he shook his head, "Nothing, I just find it funny that we're all in a bad situation and you're going to have a sleepover," I giggled.

"I haven't heard you laugh in a long time," he said. I nodded, "I know, I miss being together, you, me, Scott, and Allison. I miss the gang," he looked down at me again, "What about Kira and Malia," I shrugged, "I miss us, the original gang. I never told you, but after Allison died, even the best friends I made didn't make as happy like Allison," Stiles went quiet for awhile, "I think we all felt like that, that without Allison we wouldn't be the same," I nodded, closing my eyes.

My eye's weren't closed for very long. The door slammed shut, I looked up to see Tyler walk in. He look at me and did a double take. "Uh, hey," he said. I stood up, dragging Stiles along. "Hey, this is-" "Stiles, from the pictures," I nodded. Stiles reached over, offering a hand, Tyler took it and shook it. "You must be Lydia's brother," Tyler nodded.

"Stiles is here to help with everything with Klaus, mostly help Derek actually," Tyler nodded. "Have you talked to De-" Tyler started, but the door opened, we all turned. "Hey," Scott said, Derek was behind him.

"So, what happened. Did they agree to the plan?" I asked, they nodded, "Yes, it's going to happen tonight," I thought for a moment, "I need to make a call," I said, they all looked at me confused, I ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

The phone rang then finally picked up, "Elena?" I asked, "Hey, what's up," "Cancel the sleepover. Things are going down with Klaus tonight, I think we might need your help," It was quiet for a moment, "Lydia?" Stefan had taken over the phone, "What's happening?" he asked, I licked my lips, "Listen, just get to Tyler's house, I'll tell you everything," "Yeah, ok," I hung up the phone and came back out, the guys were all talking.

"We have some helpers," I said. The door suddenly swung open, Elena, Damon, Stefan, and Caroline came in. "Wow you guys are fast," I said, Elena smiled, "Vampire speed, remember?" I smiled and went over to Derek, "Let's go over the plan," he nodded.

"Ok, listen up. Here's the plan, I'm going to meet with Klaus and pretend I'm giving him his hybrids back. Once he thinks he's one, we will have the hybrids attack, then we'll restrain him," Damon scoffed, "Restrain him? Won't his sibling come and save him," I stood up, "I talked to Elijah after the first part of the plan failed, so-" Damon waved a hand, "What was the first part? Ask him nicely?" I bit my lip, "No, the first part was for me to...seduce him, but when I was going to he wasn't there," Damon took a few steps toward me, "So, you're saying if he was there, you would have sexed your way through him," I scoffed, "No, I wouldn't have gone that far," Damon rolled his eyes, "Please, I bet you've done it before," Elena grabbed Damon's arm, "Damon!" she exclaimed.

Derek came behind me, "Watch it," he said. Damon put his hands up, then followed Elena. "I'm going to have Lydia with me actually," I looked up at him, "What? That wasn't the plan," he shrugged, "Plans changed," Tyler step towards us, "You're not taking my sister with you," I looked at Tyler, "No, he's right. Klaus will be more gullible if I'm there" Tyler opened his mouth, then closed it.

"What about Rebekah? You know she won't allow this," Stefan said, I thought for a moment. "I'm not sure what she'll do, but if she does we have enough of a army. And we have Elijah," Derek nodded, "I don't plan on killing Klaus, I just want to lock him up, so he can't hurt anyone,"

"I think we can do this, if we don't, bad things will happen, to us and our loved ones," Caroline stepped up, "She's right, we've all had enough pain in our lives," Stefan nodded, "I'm in," Elena took Damon's hand, "We are too," I turned to Scott and Stiles, "You really think you're doing this without us?" Scott asked, I smiled.

Derek's phone ringed. We all looked at him, he looked up after looking at his phone, "We leave at 10,"

We had been waiting for about 4 and a half hours, we all stayed at Tyler and I's house. "It's almost times, we shoulder get going," Derek said, sitting up from the couch, "Where exactly are we going?" I asked, "To the place you first found me here," I nodded. "Where's that exactly?" Elena asked, "The cemetery, the mausoleum," she nodded, "Take Scott and Stiles with you, remember Stiles is human, he can't fight for the life of him," Stiles pretended to be hurt, I smiled at him.

Tyler came over to me, "Be careful, I don't want mom to come home to her daughter's funeral," I smiled, "She won't be, I promise," he nodded. "Ok, all of you will be near the mausoleum, so if anything goes wrong you will be there fast," they all nodded. "Lydia," I looked over at Derek, "We need to go," I nodded.

We were on the road. Derek was driving and all I could do was think about every bad thing that could happen. "Stop it," Derek said, I sighed, "I can't help it," Derek grabbed my hand, I looked at him, "We're going to fight, as much as we can to win," I nodded and held his hand.

We parked on the road. Derek lead me to the Cemetery, "What if someone's there? Like visiting their family?" I asked, "This cemetery isn't in use, hasn't been in over a hundred years," he said, I stepped over a pile of sticks.

"Wait, where are the hybrids?" I asked, realizing no one had asked. "They're hiding, when I give the signal they will come to me," I nodded. It was really dark. "We're almost there," he said, I stayed quiet.

We came to a open area. I looked around and saw the stone mausoleum, I didn't see Klaus anywhere, though we were a bit early. I went up to the mausoliam, it had herbs and a wooden table inside, I frowned, "Why is all this stuff in here?" I asked, Derek came up behind me, "Bonnie practices magic here, she keeps herbs to protect the space around us," I looked at him, "What does it protect us from?" I asked, Derek looked around, "Mostly other supernatural beings, put she took down the spell for tonight, me and Scott asked her to when we were out,"

"Derek, if things don't go as planned tonight. I want to thank you, for helping, with everything," He looked down at me, "We want to the same thing, and I want you to be safe," I looked at him, then leaned up and kissed him, he kissed back quickly, I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms went to my waist, he pushed me up against the stone wall, I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips moved from my mouth to my neck, I tangled my hand in is hair. I moaned, then put a hand on his chest, he looked up, "We should stop," I said out of breath. He lifted me off him, "You're right, I'm sorry," I shook my head, "Don't be sorry, it was..nice," he smiled a little.

I went out of the stone building, crossing my arms as it was colder than earlier outside. I heard rustling nearby, I looked around, feeling uneasy. Derek hadn't came out with me, I heard the rustling again, I frowned, and walked around a little.

I saw a figure walking towards me, it was so dark I could barely see the tress around me. Every step it took closer, I stepped back. It suddenly sprang foward, I tried screaming but a hand covered my mouth. I felt a warm breath hit my ear, "Shhhh, it's ok," I recognized the British accent. "He turned my head so my eyes met his, he stared into my eyes, "Do not scream," he said. I nodded.

He let go of my mouth, I was breathing hard. Derek came out of the building, "Get away from her," he said. I couldn't find words, I watched them, Klaus smirked. "I won't hurt her unless you make me. Now, my hybrids? Where are they," Derek licked his lips, then whistled. It was quiet, then I heard russling around us again. Derek looked over at me, I nodded.

"Klaus," he turned to me, "Please, don't do this," I said, he came closer, then grabbed my face, "I don't have a choice, love," I shook my head, grabbing his wrists, "You do, let them be free. Why do you need them?" I asked, he licked his lips, "They are going to help me find my father, and kill him," I frowned, "I thought your father was dead," he laughed, "He's the oldest vampire in this world. He never dies, but with my army, he can finally sleep forever," He let go and left me standing.

The hybrids came out, hundreds of them gathered around us. Klaus smiled, "Come to me," he said, they came closer, surrounding us. I ran at Klaus, grabbing is arm, he pulled away and turned to me, I licked my lips, "Let me talk to you, alone," I said. My heart was pounding, I was afraid it my beat out of my chest. He questioned me, then nodded. I walked him to the mausoleum. I looked back at Derek, who I could tell was ready to cut off Klaus's head.

"Anything you say won't change my mind," he said. "I will tell you the vision," I said. He smirked, "I don't care about the vision, I have my hybrids," I cut him off by taking a step closer. "This vision was different," he went silent. "I had kissed you in the vision. We were in love," Klaus looked at me. "Love is the biggest weakness a vampire can have," I shook my head. "It's not. You love your family, love is what's making you do this, your fighting for your family and against,"I said.

"You think I'm a monster, don't you?" he asked. I nodded, he laughed, and turned away. "Not all monsters, do monstrous things," I said. He looked back at me, "You think that changes anything?" he asked. I had tears in my eyes as he spoke, "I will never change!" he yelled. I stepped closer, I calmed myself down to the point where I didn't know if I was breathing or not.

"Then kill me," I said coldly. He stared at me, "Kill me!" I yelled. He shook his head, "No, your plan won't work," he said. I looked around, a knife was sitting on the table with herbs, I grabbed it. He looked back at me, "What are you doing?" he asked. I put the knife in front of my stomach, I saw panic in his eyes, "Stop it!" he yelled, I lifted up my hoodie, taking it off and throwing it aside. I pushed the knife into my stomach, Klaus stood and watched. I pushed it further, I looked down and saw blood starting to bleed out.

"Stop!" he yelled again. I looked up at him, "I would sacrifice myself to you, while you would sacrifice hundreds of innocents to die," I pushed it in further, I gasped. The pain was unbearable, though I kept pushing. My vision was starting to go blurry, I saw Klaus come closer, he pulled the knife out of my stomach.  
"I will not let you die, you're to pure," he said. I looked at him, "Let them go, if you don't want to hurt me, let them go. Please," I begged. He looked at me, he put a hand on my cheek, "I'm sorry," he said. My lips parted and he let go of me, my stomach was bleeding out. I sunk down to the ground, my body was numb.

I saw Klaus leave the building. I heard footsteps, I saw Derek come in, he ran towards me. "What did he do to you?" I shook my head. "Take me out there, now!" I cried, he picked me up bridal style. Elijah looked up, I couldn't feel the cold, but I could feel that I was slowly growing weak.

"Put me down," I said, Derek shook his head. "You can't walk," I shook my head. "I said let me down!" he looked at me then did as I said. Klaus looked at me, I stepped onto my feet, I could barely walk, but I balanced myself. "I sense death," I said. Klaus furrowed his eyes. I could feel eyes on me.

I took a deep breathe, I knew there was only one option. "Run," I said. Elijah looked at Derek and Klaus, "RUN!" I yelled, I felt a build up in my stomach. I also felt pain, I fell to my knees, Derek rushed over, I shook my head as tears fell down my cheek. I looked at him, "Go," I said. He stayed for a moment, then left.

And all I could do was scream.

I screamed and screamed. I heard cracks in the air, screams. I put my hands on the sides of my head, I couldn't hear anything, not even myself. But I felt it, the pain, the anger, and all I could think about was the hybrids and Klaus. I knew that my scream could kill, so I focused on the only thing I could. The hybrids.

I felt my lips close. I couldn't see, or breathe, or move. I felt myself fall onto the ground. I knew this was the end. I felt my own body shut down, and others along with it. Then I felt numb. Then after that, nothing.

This is not the end, I swear. I know this chapter was probably like everywhere, but most of it will be explained in the next chapter. This is pretty much the end of 'Season 1' of Mystic Hills. Season two will be out soon, I promise you won't be waiting long. Please review, tell me your thoughts on this 'finale'


	9. Chapter 9

So, welcome to the premiere of season 2 of Mystic Hills! I'm not going to say much, because you guys deserve to read and find out what happened after the last chapter.

It was dark and cold. My eyes felt glued shut, as if I was in a never ending sleep. I don't remember what happened last, or where I was or am currently. I didn't hear anything and for once, it was silent. I was laying down, that I could tell, because I felt as if I was floating in air.

I pried my eyes open. I saw woods, snowy woods. It was snowing lightly, I looked up, the sky was grey and white, snowflakes fell onto my face. It was so cold I was shaking. I was on my back, I lifted a hand to look at it, it was so pale, as if I was dead. And maybe I am, I didn't hear the voices, or anything for that matter.

I breathed deeply, then made myself get up. I stumbled to stand, I didn't have shoes on, I was barefooted and in a hospital gown. I didn't question my wardrobe. I looked around, I started walking, hearing the crunching of snow under my feet. I turned to a tree that had some kind of carving on it. I stood in front of it and lifted my arm, wiping away the snow that covered it.

It was a bird, a raven to be precise. I traced the lines with my finger. I then heard flapping, I turned around, I saw the same raven standing on the snow. It pecked the ground, then looked up at me. It then flapped its wings again, it came towards me, then everything went black.

My eyes flew open, my lungs strive for air, I coughed hard, trying to breathe. My breathing ragged and I felt a hand on my back. I coughed, I looked down at the ground, black feathers came out of my mouth. I looked around, I was in a stone building, laying on a table. I looked up, Klaus stood, looking down at me. He held both sides of my face. His eyes were wide, looking at me with something of concern. The table was cold under me, then I remembered that I was in my bra and leggings.

I looked back at him. "The raven lives," I said. He frowned at me. I sat up, I saw a knife on the ground covered with blood. I looked down at my stomach, there was dried blood, yet no wound. I touched it, then looked up at Klaus, questioning him.

"You died," he said, I licked my kips, "I don't know how, but you came back," my head hurt badly, I looked around again, "What happened? Where's Derek?" Klaus walked over, to lean against the wall. "You killed all my hybrids. All with your voice, how? I don't know, but I will say, that you are more powerful, than I could ever imagine. Now, about Derek, he left after he held your dead body, he dropped you and left," I swallowed, then shook my head.

"No, he wouldn't do that," Klaus kicked off the wall and came back to me, "But he did. I stayed, to make sure you were really dead," I squinted at him, "What do you mean?" I asked, I tried stepping off the table, only to fall down on my knees. Klaus caught my arms, "You're not strong enough, not yet," I looked up at him, our faces were so close. I lifted my hand up to his face, he watched me as I did so, he grabbed my hand, then started picking me up. He held me in bridal style, I felt a little weird in a bra and leggings, but I was too tired to say something.

He carried me out of the building. I looked around, seeing bodies on the floor, I stared at them, knowing I killed them all. I was trying to save them, only to end up killing them myself. I looked away and rest my head on his shoulder.

He carried me out to a car, that sat on the side of the road. He opened the back door, then gently laid me down. He closed the door then went around to the other side. He slid in, I looked up at the roof, I didn't know what to think, or do. I turned to him, he was looking at me also, "What about the bodies?" I asked, he shook his head, "I will take care of them," I went back to the roof.

We had reached my house. He brought me back home, he picked me up out of the car. I was barely awake, my head hurt badly and I was hungry. He opened the door, walking in. He looked down at me, "Up there," I said, pointing to the stairs. He nodded, but my body was quickly jerked away from his arms. I felt myself fall, then caught by someone else. I looked around, Tyler held Klaus against the wall, his arm over his throat.

"You bastard!" he yelled, Klaus didn't move. I looked up, Scott was the one who caught me, he looked down at me, "Are you okay?" I nodded weakly. "Let's go upstairs," he said, I shook my head, trying to stand, I stumbled at first, but was able to walk.

"Let him go," I said, Tyler looked over at me, "He killed you and you want me to keep him alive?" I frowned at Tyler, "Killed me? He didn't kill me," He looked at Scott, "But your heart stopped. We thought he had-" I shook my head, "No. I-I don't know, but he didn't kill me, the opposite really," Tyler looked at him, then let Klaus free. Klaus cleared his throat, then looked at me.

"I did die, but I came back. I don't know how but I did," Scott squinted at me, "The hybrids, are they-" I cut him off, "Their dead, I killed all of them. My scream, they couldn't live through it," Scott looked away, making me feel guilty.

"Then how did Klaus live through it?" Tyler asked, sounding a bitter, I shrugged. "I don't know. Derek ran, I told him to run, I haven't seen him since. Where's Stiles?" I asked, Scott pointed up.

I left them, running upstairs, I opened my bedroom door, Stiles sat on my bed, he looked over at me, then got up and hurried towards me, he hugged me. I could hear his breathe hitch, "I knew it, I knew you weren't dead," I nodded into his shoulder. I pulled away, "I'm not going anywhere for awhile," he chuckled.

"Why aren't you downstairs with Scott and Tyler?" he shrugged, sitting back down on the bed, I joined him. "I needed to think, I knew that you weren't dead, I just knew," I smiled. "I died and came back, I'm proud to say I've done the impossible," Stiles bumped my shoulder with his, "I think we've figured out that nothing's impossible," I nodded.

"Have you seen Derek?" I asked, he shook his head, "Not since it all happened. You and Klaus didn't do anything, did you? You know, you two alone, temptations-" I punched him in the arm, "No, we didn't, can you just give that up yet?" he shook his head, "Nope," I huffed.

"Let's go back down there, I don't want to have Tyler and Klaus fight more than they have," Stiles frowned, "Why not?" I got up and walked to the door, he followed, "Because he need help, and he saved my life," he didn't say anything.

We entered the living room, I looked around, seeing Scott and Tyler sitting on the couch, Klaus sat across from them, sitting in a chair. They were all silent, you could feel the tension in the room. I walked over to Klaus, standing behind him, I bent down to his ear, "May I talk to you," I looked at Tyler whom was staring straight at us, "alone," I finished.

Klaus abruptly stood up, I stepped back as he went out the back door to the pool. I followed, Stiles, Scott, and Tyler watched me leave. I closed the door behind me, Klaus stood near the edge of the pool, staring at the lit up water.

"Thank you," he said, I walked up beside him, looking at the pool. "For what?" I asked, glaring at him a little, "For defending me, you didn't have to yet you did,"I shrugged, "Yes, your point?" he turned to me, looking away from the water. The reflection of the water shined on his face, making him look angelic.

"I'm a monster, I know you believe that. Though you're not afraid to speak your mind, especially not to me. Not even to death if you ever faced him," I laughed a little, "I agree you're a monster," his expression downed a little, he glanced at the water.

"But, not all monsters do monstrous things," he looked at me again, I was searching his eyes, for a emotion. Before I knew it both of his hands were on each side on my face, hand his lips on mine.

I lost my breathe, his arm went around my back, pushing me into his body more. His lips were soft and passionate, like he hadn't kissed someone for centuries. My hand went under his arm to rest on his shoulder. I was on my tippy toes, kissing him back, it was hard to breathe.

He pulled away, not far as our foreheads rested on each others. I tried catching my breathe, my eyes glaring at him. His eyes met mine, he had a small smirk on his face, he looked somehow rested and soft.

And for the first time, I didn't see him as a threat, or a bad person. I saw him as caring and had emotions. He was someone, who I could possibly love.

Hi. God I bet you have been waiting for this. It's probably really short, which I am sorry about. I finished after a game, which I had a panic attack at, which was the first time I have ever experienced one.

Anyway, I am hoping to write more. I'm so busy, and I really am sorry for the delay's. Also, I am really sad that Teen Wolf is officially over. I think it was probably the best finale I've ever seen for a show. I'm kinda sad Peter and Lydia, Stiles and Lydia, or Parrish and Lydia, didn't end up together. So..I am planning on doing a Pydia fanfic. I'm still iffy on doing a Theo and Liam, but I am open to any suggestions.

Also, this has nothing to do with this story, but I am in love with this author, Adriana Mather. She is a upcoming author and is amazing. She wrote 'How to Hang a Witch' and It's so good. So please check her book out, you can find her on FB and watch the book trailer, because I've watched it about 10 million times already.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi. Jfc I've been busy, I mean three Volleyball games in a week? Like wtf. Anyway, it's the weekend, and I'm tired but want to write. Also, American Assassin is out in theaters, so I;m going to go see it soon!

No ones POV

Klaus had left through the back, leaving Lydia at the pool side. She lifted her finger to her lips, brushing over them. She replayed the kiss, imagining it from a different point of view. She smiled, at the thought of him. But a thought slipped into her mind.

 _He had done terrible things, how could you like him? He shouldn't even be alive_. Lydia's smile went away as the thoughts took over, feeling guilty. She sighed, looking at the pool water, then turning to head back inside.

She walked through the hall, Tyler and Scott were talking, Stiles sat on the couch thinking to himself. Scott turned, facing Lydia, "Well? What were talking about?" Lydia thought, she didn't want to tell them the truth, "Nothing. I said what he did was wrong, trying to take the hybrids. And he agreed," Scott frowned, Tyler now pushed past him.

Tyler stood in front of her now, he looked at her, as if studying for a test. His face turned into disgust, "I can't believe it," Stiles turned his head. Scott watched as Tyler slowly grew angry.

"How could you?" he exclaimed, she looked down, he knew. "Do what?" Scott asked, Tyler laughed turning to him, "You can't smell it? His scent is all over her," Scott's face grew into shock, Tyler shook his head at his sister.

"You think he actually likes you? He can't, he's a horrible person and a fucking ass!" he yelled. Lydia looked up, confidence shooting through her veins. "And what makes you so different? Your exactly like him, you've killed people, you've done things you regret. And yet you stand here, acting like he's the worst thing that could happen. You are just as bad, I might not know you but I know enough to decide what you have the right to say!" I yelled.

Tyler had a veining on his forehead, Lydia stood in front of him waiting for a response. Scott and Stiles remained silent, afraid to speak. Lydia then pushed past Tyler, heading to her room. She slammed her door shut, breathing hard. She hated that Tyler didn't see the real Klaus.

She paced around her room. Suddenly a noise made her stop, the window had opened. She turned around, seeing a figure. She didn't scream or shake in fear. She simply asked, "Where were you?" the figure moved closer.

She stared into blue eyes, "I thought you were dead," Derek had came through the window. She felt a burning pain through her body, "You left me," She said, Derek took her hands, then looked at her, Lydia frowned, "What?" she asked, Derek pursed his lips.

"I can smell him on you. I can smell the need," he said the last part hesitantly. Lydia closed her mouth taking a deep breathe. "He kissed me, I kissed back and didn't stop it," Derek nodded. Rubbing his mouth, "I knew it was going to happen at some point. As long as you're safe," Lydia slightly smiled at him.

"I don't know how I feel. About you or Klaus. Klaus takes my breathe away, you make my heart stop. I-I can't figurine this out. I want to be with you, but-" Derek hugged her, she had started crying while speaking.

"I love you," he said, his chin resting on top of her head. Lydia stopped crying, she then looked up at him. Derek couldn't help but melt seeing her vibrant green eyes. Without thinking, Derek leaned down and kissed her.

(Warning: Bitch, this about to get rated M)

He kissed her hungrily, as if he needed her to survive. Lydia kissed him back,her hands entangling themselves in his hair. Derek's grabbed her thighs, she jumped, wrapping them around his waist. Derek then started trailing kisses down her neck. Lydia threw her head back, moaning a little.

Derek threw her onto the bed, climbing on top of her, she immediately grabbed the back of his head, pushing his lips onto hers. Her hands went to his shirt, pulling on the hem of it, she slowly started lifting it up, Derek stopped, helping her take it off and throwing it to the side.

Lydia ran her hands all over his chest, Derek grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the sides of the bed, she smirked up at him, he leaned back down to her neck, kissing and sucking on her skin. Lydia moaned as he sucked behind her ear, making Derek shiver.

Lydia suddenly used her strength to flip them so she was on top. She grinned down at him, she slowly unhooked her bra, never breaking eye contact. She threw it to the side, Derek ran his hands on her sides, then ran over her back. Lydia leaned down, kissing his gently. She trailed kisses down his neck, to his chest. She straddled his hips with her legs, sitting on top of him.

Derek let his head go back, breathing hard. Lydia loved this. She then started unbuttoning his jeans, Derek looked at her, she smiled up at him, yet Derek was still unsure. "Wait," he said, propping himself up on his elbows. Lydia looked at him, Derek took a deep breathe. "Do you really want this? I need to know that you won't regret it, or-" she kissed him, she pulled away, looking him in the eyes, "I want this, really bad. I might be confused, but right now, I need you," She kissed him again, "I promise I won't regret this, and I know that because...I love you also," Lydia was shocked by her own words, Derek smiled and kissed her.

Lydia got him out of his clothes. They were both naked now, Lydia still sat on top of him. Derek was currently massaging her breasts, Lydia moaned, though she stopped, Derek looked up at her, "What's wrong?" he asked, stopping his actions. "The others, they are still downstairs," Lydia's eyes grew wide.

Derek smiled at her, she frowned at him, "What?" she asked, Derek shook his head. "They left," he said. Lydia dazed at him, "Lydia, when I was coming here they were getting into a car, probably going somewhere to eat, wanting to leave you alone," Lydia's heart stopped pounding.

"I wouldn't be doing this unless we were alone," He said. She took a deep breath, resting her head on his. He smiled, she then met his eyes, she bit her lip, "Can you-" Derek started massaging her breasts, she gasped as he finished her question.

She could feel him under he, she was really wet by now, and he had a erection that pressed against her. Derek flipped them, he positioned himself, he looked up at her, asking for approval. She bit her lip and nodded.

Derek slowly pushed into her, Lydia gasped, she hadn't had sex for a long time, she wasn't used to it. Derek slowed down, making sure she would adjust. "Are you okay?" he asked, Lydia nodded, "Yes, just keep going," he nodded. He started rocking back and forth into her, the pain Lydia felt was turning into pleasure. She moaned as he went into her.

"Harder," she breathed out. Derek did as she said, her wetness made it easy for him to slam into her small body, Lydia's body was tense, she could barely stay still. Derek went all the way out, then suddenly thrusted back in, "Fuck," Lydia gasped. Derek smiled, grabbing her thighs, he lifted her lags to rest on his shoulders. He thrusted in and out, going deeper inside her. Lydia core was sore already, though she didn't want him to stop. She put hand on his chest, he looked down at her.

She flipped them so she rode him. She moved her hips in rhythm with his, he thrusted up into her as she rolled her hips. Derek's hand went to grab a breast, the other to her clit. She rubbed both parts, making Lydia moan even more. Her breasts were perky and delicate. She rolled her head back, Derek groaned as she slammed down on him, "God you feel so tight," he said. Lydia smiled, leaning down to his ear, "I'm so close," she whispered.

Her words made Derek come loose. She felt his warmth spread into her, making Lydia's body react also. She came hard on him, so hard that her body shook. Derek stopped thrusting, Lydia climbed off him, rolling to his side. They both caught their breaths, Lydia looked over at Derek, who was already staring at her in awe. She bit her lip.

"How do you feel?" he asked, she smiled, "Amazing," she said. Derek, leaned over, kissing her on the forehead, "You should sleep, it's been a long day," she nodded, draping a arm over Derek's waist.

Derek looked down at her as her head fell onto his chest. Her breathing was steady now, and he smelled himself all over her now. He smiled, then rested his head on her, closing his own eyes.

It was now morning. Lydia woke up to a empty bed, she huffed. She rolled out of bed, realizing she was naked, she looked around the room. Then saw a note on the vanity. She smiled and picked it up.

 _I'm sorry I had to leave early, it wasn't safe if I had stayed for Tyler to walk in and kill me. Here's a present for you. - Derek._

She smiled, picking up a long shirt, it was Derek's. She smiled even more, his tall figure would make it look like a dress on her. She hugged it closely to her chest. There was suddenly a knock on the door. Lydia looked around the room, "Uh, hold on!" she yelled. She grabbed shorts and a tank top, throwing them on. She opened the door, Stiles stood in the doorway, "Oh, thank god it's you," he smiled quirkly, "No, it's abominable snowman," she rolled her eyes. "I need to talk to you," she said. Letting Stiles in the room.

He looked around the room, Lydia sat on the bed. "Uh, do you like, ever clean in here? You have clothes over the floor," Lydia nodded. "Stiles, I really need your advice," she said. Stiles turned to her, "Yeah, sorry," he sat down. "What's up?" Lydia took a deep breath. "I slept with Derek last night," even saying it gave her chills.

Stiles didn't say anything, for once he was actually calm. "Stiles?" she asked after he was quiet for a bit. "Sorry, I was just thinking. You and Derek slept together? Really?" She nodded. "Well, what advice are you looking for exactly?" she sighed, "I don't know, I just needed someone to know. Because, I did have something with Klaus, and I kissed him last night. And then I had sex with Derek," She laid down, Stiles did the same, propping himself on his elbow.

"Look, I get how this could be..complicated. I think you need to, just take some time on your own. You need to think about this and figure out what you want," he said. Lydia bit her lip, "Yeah, you're right. I-I just don't know how. I really like both of them. Klaus, he was so horrible, but when we're alone, he seems like a different person, a person that has opinions and is so gentle and sensitive. Derek, he's strong willed, and caring, he's also so sweet. I just, never saw myself with Derek. But these past few days, he just seems so easy to be with,"

Stiles nodded. "I think, maybe you chose Derek, because you don't want to believe that you would be with someone like Klaus. And maybe you and Derek do have something, which is totally not my place to decide. But maybe you two just leaned on each other and it turned romantic," Stiles sat up, bringing Lydia along with him.

"I think you're right. I think I was so scared of what everyone would think, that I made myself believe he was a monster. I do care about Derek, a lot. But, my mind always comeback to Klaus," Stiles stood up. "I'm glad you asked me about this, it means a lot to me how close we are," Lydia smiled, standing up to him, "It means a lot to me to," she hugged him, long and meaningful.

Hey. God, I'm so happy I wrote this chapter. I hope you to also. I have a request: Please tell me what you would like to see happen. I have a lot of ideas myself, but I also love to see what you would like to read. So please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Ello. I AM OBSESSED WITH RIVERDALE, LIKE HOLY SHIT. If you have not watched it, you need to! It's honestly really good. Anway, fuck I'm failing Alebra already, fml. I hate my life, but that's besides the point.

I hope you like this chapter, there will be a lot of emotion and proaby fights as well. I hope you like it, and if you don't, not my problem.

Lydias POV

I stayed in my room for about an hour since Stiles left. Thinking about what to do about me and Derek. I still wasn't sure if our hookup was a emotional thing, and if it was just because he was there for me when I was lonely.

I pulled myself out of my bed. I decided to go talk to Klaus, I knew it would be better to do it now instead of putting it off. I sighed, heading to my wardrobe. I pulled out a grey sweater and a black thigh length skirt. I dressed myself, and headed downstairs.

I looked around, no one was at home. Tyler must be at work. I grabbed my car keys from the table, where I had set them yesterday, and left.

I was now sitting in my car. I had a lot running through my mind. I hadn't seen or spoken to him since we kissed. I had a knot in my stomach that I've never had before. I shook my head, preparing myself. I opened the car door, walking to the house.

I quickly knocked on the door, it didn't take long until someone answered the door. I looked up, it was someone I didn't recognized. I frowned at the man.

"Uh, is Klaus here?" I asked, he smirked, he had to be related to Klaus. "Yes, he is," he said, he moved, motioning me to enter. I awkwardly smiled at him, passing him. I could pratically feel his eyes roaming my body. I turned to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch you name," I said politly, trying to seem somewhat charming. He smiled at me, I couldn't deny that he was handsome.

"My name's Kol, Klaus's brother," he held out his hand, I took it, "Of course you are," I said smiling. Kol stepped closer, starting to circle me. He smiled as he did so, making me feel a bit uncomrtable. Then he stopped, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you visiting my brother? I've been gone for a long time, so I hope you can forgive my confusion," I smiled, he was really kind.

"Um, me and your brother have...business," I couldn't find the right way to explain. Kol chuckled, "Business? I know what that means. So you must be special," I laughed, "I guess you could say that," I looked around.

As I turned, Klaus walked into the room. I stared at him, he stopped. He cleared his throat, "Lydia," he said, Kol watched us intensely. I somewhat smiled at him, "May I have a word with you? In private," he nodded, walking into the room with all his paintings. I looked back at Kol, I shyly waved at him, he smiled at the gesture.

Klaus stood in the middle in the room, a fire was burning in the room like always, lighting up half of his figure. He looked at the fire as I walked towards him. I went through my head, wording how I was going to tell him everything. I stood behind him, looking up at the side of his face.

"I-I want to clear some things up," I said. I waited for a response, when he didn't anser back I proceeded. "I-I really liked kissing you, and I wasn't sure why I did it at first, or anything I did that night. I know what I'm about to tell you, may change what you think about me, maybe it won't, but I don't want to keep it from you," I paused, hoping he would say something.

"I had sex with Derek after we kissed. And I don't really know why, at least I didn't then. I'm not going to lie and say that I regret it. But I will say that I rather it would have been someome-" I sighed, taking a deep breath, "Someone that I was absolutely in love with," Klaus turned, he stared down at me. His lips were parted, as if he was speechless.

He moved his hands to the sides of my face. I held his wrists in place, "My dear," he started, by the tone of his voice I knew something was wrong. He tightened his grip of my face, "I am unlovable," I shook my head. "That's not true. I love you, an-and I know that you're just scared-" he let go, pacing.

"You don't understand, you don't love me, you can't. I am a monster! Monsters are not loved!" his voice rose, and all I did was listen. Then I stepped closer, forcefully pressing my lips to his. My hands cupped his face, I kissed him hard, yet passionately. He kissed back, grabbing my waist and pulling me closer, if it was possible.

I lifted my legs, he grabbed them, wrapping them around his waist. He vampire sped to a wall, pushing my back onto it forcefully. It knocked the air out of me, giving me a chance to catch my breath. Klaus's mouth moved to my neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. My hands found their way to his hair, entangling them. My hands went to his shirt, trying to pull his shirt off, before I could he zoomed through the house.

We were now in his room, he threw me on the bed. He took his shirt off, throwing it to the ground. He climbed on top of me, ripping my shirt off in no time. He kissed my chest, making his way down. I was moaning and breathing hard. His hand slid up my thigh, I was now thankful that I wore a skirt.

My hands snaked between us, I fumbled with his belt, whipping it off, throwing it to the side. He grabbed my hands, pinning them above my head. He ripped off my bra then, a shame considering that was one of my best bras.

He sucked my right breast, I moaned loudly. "God Klaus," I breathed, he growled at my moaning. He let my hands go, starting to pull my skirt down. I was really wet, more than I was with Derek. Something about Klaus being rough made me feel good, bad in a way.

My skirt and underwear were gone. Klaus stopped moving his body, he now just looked down at me. It made me feel kinda of self conscious. I bent down slowly, kissing me softly. This was new, he was gentle and god did I love it.

He looked up at me, his hand on my cheek. "Tell me you want this," he said softly. I looked up into his eyes, "I want this, I want you, every part. The good, the bad, every part," he kissed my forehead.

I switched our positions, I was now on top, I leaned down to his ear, "I want you to enjoy every second of this," I unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down his legs. He already had a huge bulge in his underwear. I knew he was trying really hard not to take me right then.

We were now both fully naked. I kissed his chest, making my way up. I softly kissed him, then positioned myself for him. Klaus grabbed my waist, positioning himself also, he looked at me one more time. I nodded, confirming this is what I wanted.

(Next morning)

My eyes opened slowly. I was in Klaus's bed, his face was in front of mine. I smiled at him, he was relaxed, and looked gentle. I saw a different side to him, though I always knew it was there.

"You're staring," he said. He opened his eyes, smiling. It was a sleepy smile, and I loved it. He pulled me into his arms. I smiled up at him, "How are you, love?" He asked, I smiled even more. "I like it when you call me 'love'," I said. He kissed my forehead.

I kissed him softly, it all felt so unreal. I had the man I loved cradling me in his arms. He looked down at me, "I love you, and I'm so sorry for everything I said last night," I shook my head, "I know, and I forgive you," he smiled.

I stared at him a bit longer, memorizing his face. It was so beautiful, and all mine. My hand slid under the sheet, onto his back, making circles. He closed his eyes as I did so, making me smile. I kissed his neck then, trying to go slow. I trail my nails down his back, he starts breathing heavier.

I kiss his shoulder, he finally takes a hold of me, kissing me hard. I smile against his lips. I climb on him, straddling his waist. His hands, god they feel amazing roaming my body. His hands rub up and down my back, I let my head fall back.

We met each others eyes, he's smiling, so beautifully that it made my head spin.

"Why don't I go get us some breakfast?" he asked, I nodded at him, kissing him once more then climbing off. He got up, grabbing a pair of jeans, and heading out the door. I laid back down, smiling uncontrollably.

I really love him, and he loves me. I stared up at the ceiling. But a thought occurred to me, I still have to tell Derek. That thought made my smile go away. I've made mends with Klaus, and a little more. But I still need to tell Derek that us sleeping together was a one time thing. I love him, I'll admit that, but I love him as a friend.

Klaus came back with a tray full of food. I smiled at him, pushing the Derek thought away, into the back of mind. He sat down on the side of the bed, I smiled. The plate had eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of water. He put on the bed between us.

"I didn't know what you liked, but I hope this is to your liking," I nodded at him. "It's perfect," I said, he tried hiding his smile, though I smiled at it. He took a piece of baking, eating it as I grabbed toast. Two sets of silverware was on the side of the tray, I grabbed a fork and dove into the eggs.

Klaus watched me as I finished eating the scrambled eggs, I looked up at him, " What?" I asked, he shook his head, "Nothing," I smirked at him, "Liar," he leaned over and kissed me. I smiled, and pulled away.

He moved the tray onto the nightstand. Then grabbed my waist, I smiled. He pulled me onto his lap so I was sitting on him. I giggled, he smiled at me. Then kissed my forehead, our foreheads leaned against each others.

" I love you, so much," I whispered. "I love you too," he said. We stayed like that for a while, just in each other embrace, thinking of each other. Klaus finally put his head up, then looked at me.

"We should get out of the house," he said, I nodded. Sadly thinking about Derek and how I'm going to tell him. Klaus saw right through me, "What's wrong?" he asked, I smiled at him.

"I just, I need to talk to Derek," Klaus nodded, I could see he was a bit jealous. "I just need to tell him that there's nothing between us, and- listen I just need to talk to him. I don't want it to seem like I'm leading him on, or that I'm in love with him," Klaus took a deep breathe.

" I agree," he said. I smiled, "Thank you. I've just been thinking about it and I felt really guilty," Klaus put a hand on my arm, " There's no reason to feel guilty for your feelings," I smiled at him.

"Thank you for breakfast. I should really get going," Klaus pulled my arm torwards him, "I'd rather you stay here in my arms," I smiled and laughed, "I will be back in your arms in no time," I kissed him softly, getting off the bed.

I found my clothes from last night, putting them back on. I looked back at him, kissinghim one more time, "I love you," "I love you to," and with that I left.

I didn't know where Derek was. Which I didn't think about before. I decided to call Scott, who was most likely with him. I dialed his number. After a few rings he picked up.

"Hey, Scott. Do you know where Derek is?" I asked. Uh, yeah, I'm actually with him right now," I figured.

"Can you tell him to meet me at my house in like a half hour?" I played with a loose string on my skirt, "Yeah, I have to go, see you later," "Ye-" I tried finishing but the line went dead. I scrunched my face.

I was in my car. _What do I do now?_ I thought. I sighed. Deciding to go back to the cemetery. Something was drawing back, and I couldn't figure out why. I started the car and drove.

It was almost eleven o'clock. It was grey outside, like most days. I made it to the cemetery, taking my time to find it. I looked around, I didn't know why I had even come. But I know I was supposed to do something. I walked around, looking around.

I went back inside the mausoleum. It had dried blood on the cement. I thought back to that night. Where did I go? It was almost like a dream, but it was so real. The bird, I needed to find out more. And something told me this is where I was going to get some answers.

I heard the crackling of leaves, I spun around. I looked out seeing a familiar face.

"Stefan?" I asked, the figure turned around. It was Stefan.

"Lydia, what are you doing here?" I shrugged, " I was sort of drawn here, I don't really know why," Stefan smiled, his hands in his pockets. " You know, your grandmother was much like you. She was a very determined woman," I smiled. "Really?" I asked. He nodded, "Yes. I see a lot of her in you. Which is a good thing," I smiled more.

"What are you doing here? Just like to stalk the cemetery on your free time?" he chuckled. "No, I'm actually visiting someone," I looked down. He smiled, " You don't have to be sorry, you didn't know," I looked back up. "Who are you visiting, if you don't mind me asking of course,"

"Her names Emily, she was a witch," I smiled, walking beside him now. "Wow, I'm guessing you knew her a long time ago," he nodded. " I come to see her, she's on what's known as the other side. She and a line of withes are there, and they sometimes are able to bring her here, in like ghost form," He tried explaining.

"So, she comes in a ghost state and talks to you? Am I the only one who knows about this?" He nodded. "Yeah, I usually like to keep it to myself, but I think she might actually be useful to you," I smiled.

We got to a headstone, the only one that was still in tacked. I stood awkwardly, "So...what happens now," I asked. "We wait until she comes," he said. I nodded my head as if I knew what he was talking about.

Then I heard noise behind us, I looked at Stefan. He smiled and turned around, I followed his action. A girl stood, she was short, wearing vintage clothes. She smiled at Stefan then looked at me, looking me up and down. Stefan took a few steps toward her.

"Emily, I'd like you to meet Lydia," He motioned for me to come next to him. I awkwardly smiled at her. Emily walked closer to me, "A banshee," she said. " I haven't seen one in many centuries. I thought they were all dead," I smiled.

"I suppose many did," she smiled. " Emily, has anything on the other side been off?" Stefan asked. Emily nodded, "Yes. Someone has been trying to join your land. Someone who has been dead and alive more than they should," Stefan frowned.

" The raven lives," those words came out of my mouth, as if I had no control of what I was saying. Stefan looked at me, "What?" he asked. I looked up at him, "When I died, I went somewhere. There was a raven I coughed up it's feathers. Those were the first words I said when I came back," Stefan looked at Emily.

"Emily, do you know what that could possibly mean?" he asked. She looked down, then back up. "If she really saw that, there's a real danger coming to Mystic Hills," she then started flickering.

"I must go," she said. Stefan tried saying something, but she had disappeared. Stefan looked back at me.

" Lydia, I think we need to talk with the others," he said. " I agree, but I really half to go meet someone, like right now, but I'll get in touch with you," I said, trying to get out of it. He nodded, then grabbed me and sped away. When we stopped, we were at my car.

"Thanks," I said. He nodded, I started opening the door. "Lydia," he said, I turned back to face him, "Be careful," I nodded. I got into my car as he disappeared. I drove back to my house, hoping Derek would wait.

I was pratically running inside my house. I slamned the door shut, then turned. I looked around, no one was there. I hurried upstairs, opening my bedroom door. Derek turned as the door opened, he smiled at me, god that smile. I closed the door, then walked towards him.

"Hey," he said. "Hey," he pulled me into a hug, "What did you want to talk about?" he asked, pulling away. I licked my lips, he could probably sense my distress. I thought how to tell him. I've been thinking about it all day.

" I think you should smell me," I said. He frowned, "Lydia, why?" he asked, smiling a little. "Because...listen, just do it, then after you do it, just talk to me," he nodded awkwardly. Coming closer and smelling my neck. He smelled me, I could feel his breath on my neck.

He lifted his head from my body, I was shaking so much that I thought I was going to faint. He looked at me, I looked away from his eyes.

"Tell me, tell me he didn't force you," he said. I looked up, "No, of course not, Klaus would never do that to me!" I had raised my voice. Derek looked at me, "Then why is his scent all over you?" his voice got louder, I knew he was pissed, and I couldn't blame him.

"Derek, I had a lot to think about. I talked to Stiles, I told him we slept together. But, I-I couldn't say that I didn't have feelings for someone else," my voice was shaking. Derek was now hovering over me.

"I think the only reason we had sex was because we were both there for each other when we were fragile and-" Derek cut me off.  
"You think that we just slept together because we were both hurt? You said that you wouldn't regret it!" he yelled, "And I don't! I just think that it was a one time thing, that were better off friends," Derek turned away, his hand on his head. "Lydia, why is Klaus's scent all over you?" he said strictly.

I swallowed, dreading about what I'm about to say. "I had sex with him," I said. Derek looked like he was going to rip someones head off. "Why, why did you have sex with him?" he asked. I took a deep breath, "Why? Because I love him, I'm in love with Klaus. And I know you don't approve it, but I know him, I love how he makes me feel, and even more, I love who he is, all of him,"

Derek turned to me, "He tried killing me, Lydia! He's a monster, you said it yourself!" I took a step toward him, "And I love that side, because not all monsters do monsertous things! You have done horrible things, and your a good person who has a bad history," I yelled back.

"So don't you try to talk me out of this! Because I know that you know I'm right!" I said. Derek looked out the window. I stepped towards him, grabbing his hand, surprisingly he didn't pull away.

"I'm really sorry, honestly I didn't think this would happen. I love you, just not in that way," I said. Derek turned around, his hand on my cheek. He looked at me, I could see that he had given up.

"Lydia, I appreciate you telling me, and by the tears in your eyes, I know it was hard for you," I hadn't even realized that I was crying. " I think you're right. Maybe we were just looking for comfort in each other," I smiled, hoping this was going in a good direction. I couldn't handle if he was going to make this hard.

"I'm glad you agree," Derek let his hand fall from my cheek. " Though, I'm not quite on the same page with Klaus. That might take time," I sighed, then nodded. I should have expected it and deep down I did.

" I know," I said. Then silence. The awkward silence when you're even to afraid to breathe. Derek had looked away, my eyes followed his gaze which was around the room. Finally he cleared his throat.

"I should be going then," I nodded, as he turned his heel to leave through the window, I spoke up.

"Derek," he turned back to face me, "I think you can lave through the front door, but if you prefer that, be my guest," he smiled, triggering my smile. " I think I like the window," he said, then hopped out. I looked at the window for a minute before turning around.

As I walked to the door my head felt fuzzy. I stopped walking, then before I knew it my world was spinning. Then I hit the floor.

My eyes flew open. I was already standing up, but not in my room. I looked around, I was surrounded by trees. I spun around, trying to figure out where I was. Until I saw a figure in the distance. I squinted at it, until I realized they were running at me. My legs moved before I could even think of running.

The figure was to fast, too inhuman. It lunged on me, bringing my body down onto the ground. I gasped, as it clung to my body, trying to keep me in place. It twisted my so I was facing them. I felt a hot breathe on me, I looked up, but no one was there. I sat up quickly, breathing so hard I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest.

I looked around, asking myself what the hell just happened. I looked down, seeing a shining object on the ground. I leaned towards it, picking it up. It was a necklace, it was definitely old. It had symbols that I didn't recognize.

But more importantly it had a 'M' stamped on it.

I woke up gasping. I hated it when I have visions, especially since they come on so suddenly. I was still on my bedroom floor, as I started sitting up I realized something was in my hand. I looked at my hand, opening it up, and I held the necklace. I unraveled it and looked at it. Was I suppose to be able to bring objects back with me?

I didn't want to know, because frankly I was afraid of what else I could do. I looked at the necklace again, what did the symbols mean? What does the 'M' stand for. I didn't know, how could I possibly know? Or figure out?

That's when I had the idea. Who's been living in Mystic Falls for years? And that's when I dialed my phone.

I waited at the Mystic Grill. I had only got here about 5 minutes ago, but I would think he was quick. The door opened I looked up, finally. He walked over to table, sitting down with me.

"Thanks for coming," I said. He smiled, "No problem," I pulled out the necklace from my bag, landing it on the table.

"I thought since you, Stefan Salvitore, has been in Mystic Falls since forever, would know what this is," He chuckled, taking the necklace and looking it over.

"I'm not sure what the symbols are. But I have a guess on what the 'M' stands for," my face lit up, "Really? What then?" I asked eagerly.

"Well, my best guess you be Mikaelson," I frowned, Stefan sighed.

"Mikaelson is Klaus's last name," my eyes widened. What does that mean then?

"You think it has something to do with Klaus?" Stefan shook his head. "No, I think it has something to do with with family, but not particularly him. My best guess is his father. Klaus-" "Hates his father," I finished. Stefan nodded.

"So, do you think I should go talk to him about it?" Stefan shrugged. "I think that he might have more information about it," I nodded. My gaze drifted away, though I noticed that Stefan's stayed on me.

"Yes?" I asked, smiling weirdly. He eyed me once more. " There's something going on between you and Klaus isn't there?" he asked. I sighed, I was getting tired of explaining this. "Yes, we're together," Stefan's eyes widened a little, but thought it over quickly.

"When did that happen?" he asked, I liked this Stefan, I thought he seemed really strict when I first met him, but he's really helpful. " Um, I'm not really sure myself. It just happened I guess," he nodded.

" Well, as long as he doesn't try to kill us all again," I smiled, even though hearing that was getting annoying.

" I can assure that he won't," I smiled at Stefan. I had a feeling we would be really good friends.

"So...do you love him?" he asked, which took me off guard.

"Yeah, a lot actually. He actually said it back even, after we...you get the idea," he chuckled, "Yes I do. Anyway, I wish I could have been more help," he said, I shrugged, "Hey, you gave me enough information, thank you, really. I'm still learning how to use my powers, it's all just confusing," I said.

" I get it, when I first was changing into a vampire, I barely had any control, I turned into a ripper. I had killed so many innocents, which still gets to me. But, I eventually learned, and sometimes I have set backs, but what matters is that you have people that love you to back you up," he said. He said it with so much enthusiasm and realness that I truly believed him.

"Thank you Stefan. Having you makes it a lot easier to cope," he smiled. "I'm here if you need me," I nodded,

"I should get going, the quicker I find out what the necklace is and means, the quicker I can be over with it," I said. I hugged him goodbye, and left.

Hey! This is such a long chapter, like holy crap. I didn't even mean to write this much, it just happened, I just had so many idea that I couldn't bare to leave in my head. So I hope you liked it.

What do you think of Stefan and Lydia's friendship, yay or nay? I really like it, I love Stefan, he seems like an amazing friend. Also, I'm not sure what to do with Derek anymore, I'm going to have him out of the chapters a little more.

Any requests of anything? Maybe what you would like to see happen? PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW THIS STORY IS DOING, I'M STILL GETTING USED TO IT. LOVE YOU!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! I'm so glad I have been getting so many responses for this story, so thank you to all of those who have reveiwed and followd this story and my account. I'm sorry for not updating, I have been so tired, today I get to go fire cupping and I'm really excited.

ALSO, FINALS ARE COMING UP, FUUUCKK. I am failing math, my life is a mess :( I wish you guys a Merry Christmas since it's coming up! I haven't got anyone presents yet, wow I'm ad at being a person. ANYWAY, READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

I had been at home, researching the symbols on the necklace, and the necklace itself. I was getting nowhere. I sighed, slumping in my chair. I knew Klaus would know something about it. I could feel it, and I could also feel that it means more than I could know. I just wanted to sleep honestly. Sleep seemed good.

I climbed into bed, not caring that it was only four in the afternoon. I pulled the covers my body, getting into a comfortable position. I let my eyes close, my breath steadied. Then I slipped into darkness.

(DREAM)

I was in a forest. Fog was in the air, around the trees. I looked around, only forest for miles. But something caught my eye. I turned to a tree, it had a carving in it. I was suddenly in front of it, as if I teleported. I frowed, but ignored it. The carving was of a raven, a necklace dangled from its mouth. At least that what I would make out. I hesistantly put my hand to it, my palm against it. Then like a magnet my hand eas tuck to it. My head flew back and my eyes turned white.

I took a sharp breath, then I was in the woods again. It was dark, but there was light shining from a far. I frowned, walking towards it. As I got closer, I saw a women, she wore a long white dress, behind her was light, almost as a portal. I couldn't see the womens face.

"H-Hello?" I said, my voice shaking. The women turned around.

She was me. I was her. I frowned, confused. The women looked at me, then before I could react she screamed. It was blood curdling, I covered my ears, dropping to my knees. She screamed and screamed, I felt as if my head was going to explode. She walked to me, lifting me up, then behind her came a older man. He had a familiar smirk on his face, but I couldn't recognize it. I struggled to breathe, I was kicking my legs.

"We will reign," she said, then the older man stabbed me in the stomach. I dropped to the ground.

(End of dream)

I sat straight up. My breathing was hard, I felt an arm around me. "Lydia, love, look at me," I heard a voice, but I couldn't move. Couldn't blink, think, or breathe. I was frozen, frozen in fear that was peacful yet terrifying, and even more, I didn't know what it meant.

I felt my hand be lifted, my head turned forcefully to the side. I saw Klaus, looking down on me, his face glowing in the bit of light. His eyes were filld with concern.

"What are you doing here?" words came out of my mouth, even though I couldn't even process anything.

"I-I don't know, I just knew you were hurt," he said. I slowly nodded, "W-What happened?" I asked, suddenly regaining my power to talk and think. "When I got in here," I stopped him, "And you did that how?" he shrugged, "Through the window, but that's beside the point. I heard you screaming, and I got here and then you woke," I swallowed, sitting up more.

"I need to ask you something," I said. He nodded. I climbed out of bed to my drawers. I dug through my bras, the necklace was shoved in the back. I grabbed it, taking it to Klaus. I sat on the bed again, turning the night lamp on.

"Do you know what this is?" I asked, he took it in his hand, studying it. Then he looked up.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"A dream. I took it out of a dream. I talked to Stefan and-" he stopped me.

"You talked to Stefan?" I nodded, then frowned, "Is that a problem?" I asked, he shook his head.

"No, uh. This neckalce...it belonged to my father," He said. I frowned, "Your father? What does this even mean?" he stood up, walking away from the bed. I followed after him.

"It means, he's coming. And he's alive, again. And that means I need to figure out away to kill him again," he said, pacing the room.

"Wait, is that really the best choice right now?" he turned to me, throwing his hands in the air, "It's the only thing we can do, he can't be killed Lydia, trust me on this," I sighed. Walking to him, I took hishands in mine.

"There's something you should know," I said. I frowned and nodded, "Who I believe is your father, was in my dream. I saw myself, stronger than ever, it was like I had an evil twin. They were, I don't know, partners? Klaus, your father killed me," I paused, "I don't want to be the barrer of bad news, but, I have a feeling what I see is true," I said. Klaus grabbed my face, "I will never let anyone or anything hurt you, I will die before that happens," he said. I nodded, holding his wrists.

"Let's begin."

Klaus and I were in his mansion, searching through all his books from centuries ago. We had been looking for about an hour now, both tired of looking.

"You want to take a break?" I asked, he looked at me, "What would we do in that break?" he said smirking and approaching me slowly. I shrugged, "What do you have in mind?" with that he grabbed my waist, our lips crashing together. It was as if magnets were between us, forcing the connection. He kissed hard, devouring my lips, I bit his bottom lip, he groaned in reply. He grabbed my thighs, picking me up. I wrapped legs around his waist, he pushed me up against the wall.

I moaned, his lips touched my neck, sending shivers down my spine. My nails dug into his back as I pushed myself into him.

"Could you two get a room?" We stopped, my eyes traveled to the doorway.

Rebekah.

Klaus sighed, "You know dear sister, your presence is un-need,"she smiled, strolling over. I dropped down, un-attatching myself from his body.

"Yes well, you have been stuck with me for centuries, you will be stuck with me for many more," she smiled at him.

"What do you want?" he asks, watching her sit down in a chair. She grabbed the bottle of bourbon sitting on the small table next to her. She undid the cork and drank it.

"I think I can help with what you're looking for," she said. He chuckled, "We don't even know what we're looking for," I stood behind him, listening in.

I looked around the room again, zoning out from their conversation. I looked at a painting, it was different from the rest. I knew it wasn't Klaus's, the brush style was different. It was of a crow, it held the necklace in it mouth, just like the dream. Then my vision went black.

(VISION O0O0O0)

I was in a garden. It was gloomy, foggy almost. I looked around, there were statues around the garden, mostly of women in old fashioned dresses. There was a stone wall, vines grew over it. There was a waterfall in the stone wall, flowing into a small river. It was dark behind the waterfall. I walked towards it, I put my hand through the water, expecting to hit the wall, but never did.

I pulled back my hand, it wasn't wet, I frowned at the phenomonon, then walked through the water. Behind it was a small cave, in the middle was a podiums, on it was a book. Candles were on the wall, allowing light. I walked to podium, it was old, made of wood. The book looked even older. It had a tree carved into the cover. I picked up the book up, flipping through the book. It had notes and drawings inside. As I slipped through I heard a rattle, I frowned, then shook the book.

There was something in the book. I ran my hand over the book, searching for anything out of the ordinary. The cover. I tilted the book to the side, getting a view of the cover. The tree trunk was pushing against the cover. I opened the cover, ripping the cover off harshly. A key fell out onto the ground, I squatted down, picking it up. I observed it, it was a skeleton key, old and rusty. I was always fond of keys.

There was a loud bang, I spun around, the waterfall turned into stone, I ran to it, banging my fists against it. No use. I turned away, back to the book, suddenly the book opened by itself, flipping pages, it stopped at a page with a tree on it, it was in the middle of the woods. It had only a few words written in it,

"Back to where it started"

I frowned at the words, running my fingers on the page.

Then the candlews blow out.

(End of really long vision)

"Ay, snap out of it," I heard a voice, my vision returned, in front of me was Rebekah, snapping her fingers in my face. My hands relaxed a litte, but something was in them. I looked in my hand, the key. I had brought the key back from my vision. Klaus is by my side now.

"Lydia, where did you get that?" he asked, I take a second, getting back to reality. "My vision, its the second time this has happen," I said. "Do you know where this goes to?" I ask, Klaus takes the key from my hand. I felt dizzy then, as if all the energy had been drained from my body.

I saw stars, I felt my body fall against the floor. I feel Klaus's arms around me, "Love, what's wrong?" I shook my head, "I'm fine, it's nothing," I say, trying to stand. "Your ear is bleeding," he says, I move my fingers to my ear, I felt the warmth of the blood. I looked at my fingers, rubbing the blood between my fingers.

"Let's get you upstairs, I'm going to bring you water, okay?" I nodded. He lifted me up in his arms. Instinctivly, my head pressed against his shoulder, feeling heat radiating off his body. I close my eyes, somehow already tired. My arm hung loosly, the other resting in my lap as he walked up the stairs.

We had made it to his room, he set me down on the bed. He leaves for a moment, coming back with water and a cloth. He sat on the bed next to me, I leaned over, looking at him. "Come here," he said. I scooted closer to him, head rested on his knee. He moved my hair behind my ear, then started cleaning the blood off.

"You're so gentle," I said dazlily, I caught a glace of him smiling, "Would you rather me be rough?" he asks, I shake my head, "No, at least not in this situation," I replied. He stopped cleaning, I looked up at him, he stared down at me. "What?" I ask, he shrugs.

"Nothing, you're just breathtaking," I pull his neck down to kiss him. It was a heavy kiss, much needed kiss. It was a lazy kiss. He pulled away, I whined in protest, he huffed. "Love, I would much like to spend my time kissing you, but I need to make sure you're okay," I sighed, relaxing into his lap, closing my eyes.

He continued cleaning the blood. I felt his fingers run up and down my arms, sending chills up my spine. I love the way he made me feel, I used to think of him as a monster, and I still do. But not all monsters are bad, some are just misundertsood. I love that he his interested in so many things. I love him, every part. Every cell, every atom that makes him him.

"You're thinkinig of me," he said, I opened my eyes, glaring at him. "How would you know?" I asked, smiling. "Because of that smile, that smile tells me more than you could know," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Really? Like what?" he smiled, a real smile. "It tells me what kind of love you hold for me, how much love you can give. This love, at first it's madness, it erupts like an earthquake, like a drug that runs through your veins. Unlike drugs, this feeling stays. It is a feeling you don't know what to expect of. A love that can break through anything," I stared in awe as he talked. I knew exactly how it felt, and he knew how to say it.

"I love you. I love your smile, how you can be sadistic, how you can be gentle. I love everything little part about you. I love how you make me feel, make me laugh and smile uncontrollaby. When I'm with you, the world stops spinning, and we are the only two people on earth." The words flowed out. I didn't want to ever leave. To have to leave his side. He was smiling, and I mirrored it.

"Lydia," he started, "I am telling you now, that I will marry you," he said, his voice soft but serious. My lips parted, trying to find words. "Klaus, I am telling you now, when the time comes, I will say two words that will completely tie the knot," He kissed me softly. In that moment I realized love isn't about staying up late and kissing your partner, it's about reading together, sleeping in late, hugging, and being weird together. Everything that brings you so close, that you are one.

We stayed like that. In each others arms, staring into each others souls.

"How do you feel?" he whispered as he played with my hair. "Fine. I think the visions just take the energy out of me," I replied. "Do you want to sleep?" he murmmured, I nodded slowly, rolling off his lap and onto one side of the bed. He started getting up, I grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me?" After a second, he nodded, crawling in with me. My back pressed against his chest, his arm draped over my waist. His head rested just above mine, I closed my eyes. I had been so tired lately, the visions always woke me up.

But tonight, the visions hadn't came.

* * *

Hello! I am so sorry for not updating often, but I have winter break so I am going to try and update as much as I can. I hopw you all had a Merry Christmas, I got a lot of money so I am happy.

Please tell me if you liked this chapter, I just felt they needed a break. The next chapter be filled with a lot, and I might even include a cliff hanger? HA, you'll just have to find out. Alsom I would like to know if you like the direction this is going in, I am not sure if Lydia is going to turn into a vampire later in the story, because I love that she is a banshee. What do you think?

READ AND REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

Hello. Happy New Year! I hope you all had a great 2017, I had many up and downs in mine, and overall it kind of sucked. But writing always makes me feel better so here I am.

Note: Peter is alive! He had been looking for Derek and traced him back, so that will give you some insight on what goes on in this chapter.

(LPOV)

I opened my eyes, only to see the man I love reading. I smiled and throw my arm over his waist.  
"What are we reading?" I asked, my voice raspy.

"How to Kill a Mockingbird," I read with him for awhile, I had read this in class my Junior year, I didn't think much of it. I read with him for about a half an hourr, his hand went to my hair and played with it. I loved when people played with my hair, it was comforting. He then shut the book abrudtly. He looked down at me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, I shrugged, "Fine I guess." I said shifting my body up against the headboard. He nodded, "I think these visions are hurting you." I scoffed, "Yeah, tell me about it." I said looking at him, he looked at me with a softness. He put his hand on my cheek.

"Lydia, I don't want this to keep happening," He said, I sighed, "Me either, but I can't stop it. It's like a dream, but I can take things from it. It's like a whole knew side, like another dimension." Klaus thought for a moment, a pondering look on his face, "What?" I asked, he turned to me, "I think I know someone who could help."

Me and Klaus drove into town. He drove to a white house I had never seen before. It was tall, looming over the two of them. We got out of the car, shutting the doors and locking it with a 'click'. He walked up the stairs to the door, knocking on the hallow door. The door opened, and Bonnie stood in the doorway. She eyes Klaus, "Come on in," she said, I smiled politely and walked in, but when Klaus tried, a force held him back. He looked at Bonnie, "Bloody witches, let me in," she smiled, "No, she is welcome, you however, are not. You can wait out here," she said and shut the door in his face.

I followed her into a living room, sitting on the couch next to her.

"So, what do you need?" she asked.

"I've been having visions, but their different than regular visions. I can take things from my visions," I told her, hoping I didn't sound crazy.

"I'm not sure what I can do, but I think the other side might be trying to help you. You are a banshee, you are connected with the dead. Connected by the heart and the mind. So when you have these visions you are in some kind of portal where you are entered in a vision like state. I think you might might be clairvoyant or a astral projector," I went through her words. Great, I'm even more supernurtal than I used to be.

"So, you mean that my mind travels while my body is in one place?" She nodded in relpy. It amazing and terrifying at the same time.

"Maybe you can learn to control it. If you can control it you might be able to get more answers. I'll look through some old books that I have but for now the only thing I can do is possibly talk to my ancestors through your head." she said shifting her body closer to me. "We can do that, but it would be painful," I had been through so much pain that I didn't even think of it as a word. I nodded at her.

"I want to do it, but I want Klaus with me," I said, giving a "please let my boyfriend in" look. I could tell she was hesitant, but she seemed to comply.

"Okay, but if he tries anything I will hurt him," I nodded. She got up and open the door, "You can come in." she said sighing. Klaus walked in, his eyes traveled to mine.

Bonnie walked around the couch behind me. "Okay, just lay back and relax your body," I did as she said, taking a few deep breathes to calm down. "I'm going to chant a spell." she waved her hand and the candles that sat in the room lit. The lights than dimmed a little, Klaus took a hand of my hand, then sat down on the floor next to me. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. I felt that Bonnie was watching, studying his actions.

"Okay," she breathed out, "I'm going to start," I licked my lips, then closed my eyes. I heard her whisper some words, I couldn't make them out, mostly because I don't even think they were words. After a few words my body felt light, like I was floating. Then it felt as if I was being pulled away. There was a white light, and I was somewhere else.

(No ones POV)

Klaus watched Lydia, he noticed her eyes moving, she was looking around. He looked at Bonnie, then suddenly Lydia's eye flew open. Her eyes were milk white, Bonnie awallowed, and stepped closer to her.

"Is this Lydia?" she asked, silence was in the air, but it was soon broken.

"Yes," she said, Klaus's heart calmed down, "But I'm not alone."

"Lydia, who are you with?" they waited in anitcipation, "There's women, witches," Bonnie nodded, "Ok, are they saying anything?" Lydia lips parted again, "Their talking about an evil," she said, "He's coming," she said, her voice changing into a deeper tone. "Who's coming Lydia?" Bonnie asked. Then Lydia started breathing hard, then her back arched, "What's happening?" Klaus asked, Bonnie looked at him ,"I don't know, someone must be messing with the spell," she scrambled.

"Then fix it!" he yelled. Lydia's body was shaking, she was choking. She tried saying something but couldn't get it out. Bonnie started chanting something, closing her eyes and concentrating. After a few seconds her nose starting bleeding, she was in pain, but Klaus wouldn't let her die. Klaus leaned to Lydia, holding each side of her arms.

"Pontem praesidio anchora immortailbus" Bonnie chanted. She said it louder, the candles in the room went out. Then Lydia's body stopped moving. Bonnie stumbled for a moment before looking at Lydia.

"Lydia?" Klaus whipsered. He put his head against hers. "Lydia, love, please wake up. I need you to come back," he said, his eyes closed. Lydia then gasped, Klaus pulled back, then put his hands on each side of her face.

"Hey, hey calm down, I'm here, everythings fine," he sat by her legs and hugged her, Lydia was catching her breathe. She had tears in her eyes. Klaus carressed her hair, comforting her. Bonnie watched, he had never seen him gentle, especially with a person. Lydia pulled away, her hand was shaking, when Klaus saw this, he grabbed her hand kissed it, then held it.

"I know his name," she murmured, Klaus nodded. "You don't havbe to speak if you don't want to," she looked away, staring into space. "I need to talk to someone, someone you haven't met yet. He's a," she looked for the right word, "Friend." she tried standing, she wobbled at first, but managed to stable herself.

"Lydia, you should rest," Klaus insisted, Lydia shook her head, "No, this can't wait," Klaus grabbed her arm gently, Lydia looked back. "Klaus, I'm fine." She said continueing to walk away. Bonnie came from the living room, "Lydia, maybe you should lie down, I know how you feel right now and it's something you need to take care of," Bonnie pushed. Lydia sighed, "Bonnie, I'm fine. Thank you for doing this, but I really need to leave. I promise I will rest soon, I just need to do something," Bonnie nodded, "I understand, go do want you need to do." Lydia smiled and opened the door. Klaus followed her out.

"Lydia," he said, she turned around, "Klaus, please just leave it," she said. Klaus looked at her more instensly, "I was going to ask where you need me to drive you," Lydia then smiled a litte and felt bad for bursting at him.

"Ok. Let's go."

They drove to a abandoned building on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. Lydia shut the car door, Klaus came to her side, both looking at the building. It was an old toy factory, the sign on the top of the building was rusting and almost unreadable.

"You sure this is the right place?" Klaus asked, She nodded. "Positive." she answered walking toward the building.

"Who is this friend anyway?" Klaus asked, she looked over her shoulder, "You'll see soon. He's a friend of Derek's also." she pulled the door open. It creaked open, the pair walked in. It was a very open space, the floor was cement and had crates all around. There were some machines and pulleys. Lydia went to the center, she found a stick on the floor, she picked it up and observed it.

After a moment of silence, Klaus interupted. "You are absolutely sure this is the place?" he asked again in annoyance. Lydia glanced at him, "Like I said ealier, I am positive," she pushed. "Then where are they?" he asked. Lydia then sensed something.

"They're here," she said. Klaus looked around. Then out of nowhere Lydia threw the stick, but the sound of it meeting the floor never came. Klaus looked over, he could only see a tall, built figure.

The figure started to move into the light, now able to see his face. He was older, maybe in his early thirties or late twenties. He had some stuble and was wearing a grey V-neck and blue jeans.

"Lydia Martin," he spoke, he had a some what deep voice.

"Peter Hale," Lydia responded. He walked towards her, he spread his arms out, "How about a hug for an old friend," he smirked, Lydia smiled at him.

"A friend that left me bleeding out on the lacrosse field? Oh no, or what about the one of mind controlling me and bring you back from the dead?" she said poking a finger at his chest. Klaus watched, watching them bicker.

"I saved you life, I gave you powers that weren't going to come on their own," he said. He pulled her in his arms. To be honest, Lydia actually admired Peter, he was strong and he cared about his family. Lydia once had a small crush on him, I mean they had kissed, even though it was his sixteen year old self.

"I missed you," Lydia said, pulling away.

"Me too. So, what do you need?" he asked, Lydia looked over at Klaus. She motioned him to come nxt to her. Peter watched as Klaus walked to her side. Once he was there, Lydia took his hand in hers, Peter noticed and took a deep breath.

"This is Klaus, you might have heard of him," Peter scoffed, "The one that wants me nephew dead, yeah, he's been mentioned," Peter replied. his arms crossed over his chest.

Klaus smirked, "Ah, well, your nephew is alive and well," I hit him in the side with my elbow.

"We have a connection, as you know," Peter nodded, turning on his heel, "Yes, very well," he said. Klaus didn't like him, he didn't like him at all.

"Right, so what I'm asking you is to go in with me, and figure out what's coming. I can sense whatever or whoever is coming is vvery strong and wants to do harm. Everytime I have a vision I can almost figure it out but something happens, so I need you to keep me in," Lydia explained. Peter frowned.

"Visions?" He asked, "You have visions now?" Lydia nodded, confirming his question. "Yes, for awhile now, it's a new ability," Peter nodded.

"Okay, so you want me to go into your head and keep you there long enough so you can find this evil guy?"

"Exactly," Lydia smiled gleefully. Peter frowned, "Lydia, last time that you had done this, I almost couldn't get you out," Lydia rolled her eyes. Sure, he was right, but it was Scott that did it, when Stiles was possessed by the Nogistune.

"Yes, but I'm stronger now," Klaus tugged her hand, triggering her to look at him. "Lydia, I think we should wait, you already went to the other side today, it drained you. You need time to gain power if you really want this to work," Lydia sighed. She knew he was right, she knew it wasn't good idea to go through with it.

"Fine, tomorrow night then," Lydia looked over at Peter, "Meet me here, it's the best place to do it in case anything goes wrong," Peter nodded. Klaus turned to Lydia, he kissed her forehead, "Thank you," he whispered, Lydia nodded.

"Have you seen Jackson?" Peter asked, Lydia looked back at him. "No, not since he left Why is something wrong?" Lydia got eager, she hadn't seen Jackson in years. She wanted to know he was safe. Peter waved a hand, "No, your ex-boyfriend/lizard is fine, I just wondered who else from Beacon Hills is in Mystic Falls," Klaus looked at Lydia, "But," he came back to her, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a letter, handing it to her. "He sent this to me but it's for you, I guess he doesn't know you don't live in Beacon Hills anymore," Lydia took it.

"Thanks," Peter nodded at her.

"Scott and Stiles are here. They have been for a few days," a evil smile grew on Peter's face.

"Ah, well until tomorrow, I'm going to go find them and have some fun," Peter said. Lydia smiled, remembering what it used to be like. Peter hadn't changed, he always had been funny, and even though all that he had been through, he didn't change. Peter walked out of the building.

Klaus looked over at me, "I don't like him," he said plainly, I smiled at him, "You don't like a lot of my friends," I shot back, he wrapped his arms around Lydia. "I want you for myself," he said smirking at her"Well, after this is over you can have me all you want, but for now we are going to fix whatever is going on." she said.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I am still not sure what this story is fully aout still, but as I keep going I learn more about what I want to happen later. So please keep with me. I might be starting another fanfic aout Lydia and Peter, because personally I had kind of shipped them, I know his daughter is the same age as her but I think they had a really strong connection.

Also, the chanting Bonnie did was an actual spell from the Vampire Diaries, I had found it and thought it would be cool to use. I also hope you like the mention of Jackson, because I really like his character and thought it would be fun to reference him a little.

READ AND REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! It's currently one in the am, I'm eating a bag of crunchy cheetos and drinking pepsi while my dog sleeping on my legs and watching Arrow. I would say it's a good night. Anyway, I'm failing two of my classes which is why I have been M.I.A. and I really hate school. But It's a pretty good night so I have decided to write. I have been having somewhat of writers block which is always a problem, but after looking for tips on Pinterest, I have now become aware of what I want.

R&R!

* * *

Lydia and Klaus sat across from each other inside Mystic Grill. Lydia ate a burger and fries, as it was her favorite meal. Klaus stabbed his knife into a steak, cutting through it. Lydia brushed her leg up against Klaus's, catching his attention from his steak. He narrowed his eyes at her, "Yes?" he asked, a grin had crept up on her face.  
"Do you want to know about the lizard boyfriend?" Klaus licked his lips, setting his utensils down.

"I would indeed," Lydia bit her lips, setting her hands on the table. " I dated Jackson in High School. He was a total ass while we were together, but he had his moments-" Klaus cut her off, "You sound as if you're still together," he joked, Lydia tilted her head to the side, "As I was saying, he had been turned by Derek, except he didn't turn into a werewolf. He turned into a kanima, a lizard type thing. He didn't know this even, he would change and have no memory of it," Lydia shoved a fry in her mouth, savoring the salt and pepper on her tongue.

"Did you love himi?" Lydia looked back up at him with hooded eyes. "I did. He was my first love," Lydia looked down at her plate, losing her appetite. "How long has it been since you seen him?" Lydia shrugged at the question, to be honest she wasn't sure. She hadn't seen Jackson since the Ghost Riders. It was only about a year or two ago, but she still missed him.

"About a year or two. I know it's not much but I still miss him," Lydia took a swig of her drink. She was happy that Jackson and Ethan were together, that they both found love.

"Where is he?" Klaus questioned, wiping his mouth with a napkin, removing the steak juise that had seeped onto his chin. "London, he lives there with his boyfriend," Klaus smirk, "I think that might have been a road block in your relationship." Lydia laughed. "Yes, it very well maybe. I had a feeling, he never really seemed to enjoy anything we did together," Klaus grabbed her hand in his, rubbing over her knuckles. "He missed out," this triggered a shy smile from her.

"I should get going, I haven't really walked to Tyler, were still having this silence fight and I really just want to resolve it." Knlaus nodded at her, he knew a thing or two about sibling rivalry. Lydia scooted back the chair, kissing Klaus on the lips, he flashed a smile at her. He watched the woman he loved walk out the door.

(LPOV)

The door slammed behind me, the lights were dimmed inside, the light turning a yellow color instead of white. "Tyler?" I walked through the kitchen, leading myself up the stairs. "Tyler?" I yelled up the stairs, quickening my pace. Where the hell was he? He wasn't working, so I can rule that out. I opened Tyler's door, his room was dark and he was no where to be seen. I huffed in annoyance, where was he?

I trailed downstairs, he wasn't in the living room, nor upstairs. I took out my phone. I had put his number in my phone the day he put it on the fridge, knowing that it was probably important. I dialed his number, holding the phone up to my ear. I heard it ring, I looked around the house, walking toward the sound. I ended up outside, I looked around, his phone was on the cement ground. I bent down picking it up and turning it off. My eyes drifted around, then something black caught my eyes. I squinted at it, clutching the phone. I walked towards the pool.

"Oh my god!"

Tyler was floating in the book, his back facing the sky. I crawled into the pool, trudging through the water. I wrapped my arms around Tyler's waist, dragging him to up the pool steps. I dropped him on the ground, sitting on my knees. Tyler was freezing, his skin pale. His lips were blue and purple. I put my hands on his chest, starting CPR.

"Come on, Tyler," I whispered. He was a werewolf, he was stronger than this. After a few minutes, tears threatened to fall from my eyes, my vision blurrying. I continued for awhile, I stopped, taking a breath. He was gone. A strange feeling knotted it's way into my stomach.

Tyler suddenly gasped, I jumped back, Tyler shot up, gasping and coughing up water. His hand shot out at me, grabbing my neck. I was pushed onto my back, Tyler hovered over me. His eyes glowing yellow, veins came out from under his eyes. He growled at me, his teeth were long and sharp.

I struggled to breathe, gasping for air.

"T-Tyler," I breathed out, Tyler looked at me, "S-S-Stop, y-you're okay," my head was pounding. Tyler's eyes started dimming, going back to their normal color, his grip loosened around my neck, allowing me to catch breath. I closed my eyes, my body shuddering.

"Lydia?" I opened my eyes, a tear fell down my cheek onto th pavemnt.  
"Lydia, I-I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine, Tyler I'm fine," my breathing was slowing down, my heart still pounded from the minor heart attack or stroke I thought I had. Tyler rolled to the side, looking at the ground. I could tell that he hadn't done that for a long time.

"Lydia, I-I am sorry, I don't know what happened-" I put a hand on his arm, "Tyler, I promise I'm fine. Go inside, you should get warm," His gaze lingered on me a bit more before gettng up and walking into the house while his clothes dripped onto the pavement. I sighed as soon as he left.

Closing my eyes, I leaned back on my elbows. eventually falling onto my back. I hated every minute, every emotion I had just felt. That feeling of terror and sadness in the bottom of my stomach, the lump in your throat, making you feel as if you can't talk. The feeling you get when on a roller coaster and have to hold onto the bars so tight your knuckles turn white. My chest was going up and falling back down, my hands shaking a little.

I finally got up, walking into the house. I slid the door, closing it behind me. Tyler was sitting on the couch, wrapped up in a towel. I sat plopped down next to him, a exhausted gasp escaping my lips. Tyler's elbows rested on his knees, his head down.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He leaned back onto the couch, looking sideways at me.

"I guess. I know you made it clear but, are you really fine?" I put a hand on his shoulder, "Tyler, I have been through much worse than that. You know that. I died, remember?" I smiled, trying to lighten the mood. He sighed, obviously not finding it funny.

"Lydia, as a new, unexperienced, older brother, I believe that your safety is a priority. And mom, I mean. She's been through a lot, these business trips she take, when she went to stay with you, when she came back she almost always looked stressed. Which is why I want to know you and keep you safe."

I knew he was worried. He had every right to be. I couldn't imagine how much our mom had been through the past four years. All the times I had been in the hospital, all those times I ignored her. And having to keep. Tyler a secret all those years. Tyler was right, but I couldn't ignore it, I couldn't ignore what I was.

"Tyler, does mom know? About you I mean," I mumbled. Tyler shook his head. "No, it would put her at risk. I have to many enemies that would love to does nothing more than hurt the ones I love," he stated, lifting ihmself off the white sofa we sat on.

"I'm going to go change and shower," muttered, I nodded at him, watching him saunter away. I slumped back into the couch. I wasn't sure how to feel. Did we just make up? What had happened to Tyler? Why was he in the pool? I didn't know the answers, and I wasn't I wanted to know. I wanted this all to be over. I wanted everything to go back to normal, whatever that was.

I heard the shower turn on, signalling Tyler starting his shower. I went upstairs, to my room. I peeled the clothes off my body, replacing them with shorts and a t-shirt. I climbed into my bed, the comfort of the matress pulling me in. I closed my eyes, cuddling into my blanket. My eyes opened when I heard the latch on my window open. I didn't look over, I already could tell who it was. I felt the bed sink even more, I turned my body to look at them. Klaus laid there looking at me.

"I could practically feel your stress," I smiled at him, draping an arm over his waist and burying my head in his chest. "Shut up and hold me," I told him. His arm wrapped around my back, holding on to me. He smelled like lemon and pine, somehow it relaxed me. I closed my eyes once more, and this time, they didn't open.

(morning, No ones POV)

Lydia woke up, she laid on her side while Klaus laid beside her, his arm draped over her. Her back was glue to his. She felt his strong arms wrapped around her, her arm on top of his. Lydia looked up and Klaus, whom was already looking down at her with a smirk on his face.

"Morning," she said smiling up at him. His eyes glistened, the light from the window pertruded behinded him, making rays of sunlight seem as if they came off his body. He brought his lips to hers, kissing her lightly. Lydia smiled against his lips, returning the pressure.

"What do you want to do today?" Klaus nuzzled his chin in the crook of her neck. "Well, I plan to do some research on my visions, hopefully I can find something out and it will help. Otherwise, tonights meeting with Peter will have to do," Klaus groaned, turning onto his back. Lydia followed him, climbing on top of him. "I told you, when this is all over, which I plan to be in the next week or so, we will have all the time in the world," Klaus brought a hand to her hair, brushing it back.

"I know, it's just that my actions have already put you at risk before. Beforre I knew you, all I wanted was to hurt the people that Tyler loved, instead I eneded up hurting the one person I truly love," Lydia stared down at him in awe. Just his presence brought her peace, as if he was a breath of fresh air.

"You are different. That person may still be inside, and that person will always be there, no matter what you may think. You can't forget you past," Lydia said. Klaus smiled, srubbing his hands up and down Lydia's arms. "Trust me, I know. Nor would I want to forget, our pasts and decisions shape us into who we are. If you knew me before I turned, I wasn't as cruel. When I turned, something takes over. Look at Stefan for example, he was a Ripper. He killed many people, and he over came that. But, being two things at once makes it feel impossible. Until you came, it's like you calm me down." Lydia leaned down, kissing him.

" I may not know how it feels for you. But I know that it's hard to turn away from what you are. Being who you isn't always easy," Lydia climbed off him. She walked to her drawer, trading her t-shirt with a cropped, olive-green sweater. Klaus watched her, he didn't think he could ever get use to her beauty. Her long, strawberry blonde hair cascaded down her pale skin. She turned back to him, "I'm going to talk to Tyler. He had a small incident last night. You should probably go, after last night. I'll explain later," Lydia ran over to him, kissing him once more before leaving the room. Klaus sighed, getting up from the bed and out the window.

Lydia walked down the hallway stropping at Tyler's door. Lydia knocked, she heard a grunt come from behind the door. "It's seven in the morning, why are you doing this?" Lydia chcukled and shook her head. "I wanted to know how your doing," she said, the door suddenly opened, Tyler stood in the doorway.

"How I'm doing? Well I would feel better if it wasn't woken up aat seven in the morning," Lydia shrugged, "I'm your sister, I'm suppose to annoy you." Lydia started trugding away from him. She trotted down the stairs heading for the kitchen. Today seemed different, it felt good, she couldn't explain it. She had gotten the best sleep she's had in a while. Lydia looked through the pantry, she still wasn't used to this house, but she was managing.

Lydia reached up to the pantry, picking out the pancake mix, she wasn't a big fan of pancakes but she wasn't sure what else to eat. She then went to the fridge, swinging the door open and taking a few eggs from the carton. Lydia loved scrambled eggs, she knew her mother would probably be getting back in an hour or so. Lydia thought that her mom would enjoy coming home to food.

Lydia didn't cook much, unless you counted endless pots of Mac and Cheese or a few burgers. Lydia always liked helping her mother cook, she knew her mother didn't particulary like her getting to close to the stove but Lydia never listened. Lydia made her way with the cooking. Tyler came down the stairs wearing grey sweatpants and a black shirt. His hands were stuffed in his pockets.

"You cook?" Tyler leaned over the counter, tapping his fingers on the marble. Lydia looked over her shoulder, "I know the basics," she turned back, working on the eggs.

"I got it," Tyler said, Lydia turned, "Got wha-" as if on cue, a knock on the door echoed through the house. Tyler was already at the door, swinging it open. Stiles and Scott stood in the doorway. Stiles had a goofy smile on his face as always, "Hey," he waved awkwardly at Tyler.

"Lydia, youre weirdo's, your business," Lydia shook her head as they entered. They both sat on the stools, resting their arms on the counter.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lydia asked to them. "Well, after a nice little run in with Peter, thanks for that by the way, he told us what's been going on, well more like an update of what has previously gone on," Stiles fumbled with his words. "I didn't send Peter after you, he already knew you were here," Lydia turned to the stove.

"SHIT! I burnt a pancake!"

"Language!" Tyler yelled from the living room. Lydia looked over at him, he had a smile on his face. Lydia lifted her hand, flipping him off. Stiles and Scott observed the siblings, smiling from ear to ear. "I'm kind of glad they didn't know about each other, we would have had to listen to that," Scott gave Stiles a smile.

Lydia sighed deeply, "Okay, food is done," placing the pancakes on a plate, the scrambled eggs in a bowl and setting them on the counter. Stiles reached over, attempting to grab a piece, Lydia slapped his hand away.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Those are for my mom, she's coming home today," Lydia told him, leaning over the counter. Stiles gave an exaggerated sigh, "Can't I just have a little?" Lydia shook her head. He eventually gave up after Lydia threw a spoon at his head. Scott laughed at him, leading to Stiles hitting Scott in the stomach. Tyler shook his head watching the two bicker, then returned to watching TV.

"Why are you friends with them?" Tyler spoke, Scott and Stiles turned in unison, gaping at him. "And what friends do you have, other than Matt?" Lydia asked, tapping her fingers on the counter. Tyler stood from the couch, walking over to them.

" I have Damon and Stefan," he said. Lydia burst out laughing, clutching her stomach. Tyler crossed his arms, "Yeah, okay, be a dick why don't you," Lydia looked up at him. "Damon hates you, like he does everyone, and Stefan, well he might not hate you but I don't think he likes you much. And obviously you and Caroline have some weird thing between you two," Tyler threw his hand in the air.

"Hey! I have friends, me and Caroline are complicated, not that it's any of your business," Tyler stalked off to the living room, leaving the three friends to laugh.

"You happy that your moms coming back?" Scott asked, Lydia nodded, stealing a piece of egg. "Yeah, I really want to spend some time with her. Scott, how's your mom doing?" Scott shrugged, "She's great, she's really happy. And now that she and Argent are together, which is kind of weird, she's seems better. I haven't seen her this happy in forever," Lydia smiled. "That's good, all of our parents deserve to be happy after the past few years," They all nodded in agreement.

"Oh, how's Liam and Mason?" Lydia asked, "Their doing good, their all in college, I visit them when I can, but their holding up better than I thought. Liam his pretty much in control of his powers," Lydia smiled. She missed the gang, she missed going on dangerous adventures with them.

"That's great, I'm really glad their figuring their lives out," Scott nodded. The door to the house opened, making all their heads turn. Natalie Martin walked through the doors, stopping as she saw all them.

"Mom!"

* * *

AHHHH! I hope you guys liked this! I promise more, I haven't slept in 24 hours, so my mind is on all kinds of levels which makes it oddly easier to write. Also, I had a realization that in the college in TVD is called Whitmore College, Jackson Whitmore? Eh? That might come into play later on but I would love to hear your opinions on it!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello! I'm going to skip a long talk, so enjoy and please review!

Lydia ran to her mom, hugging her tightly. Her mom dropped the bags she had been carrying onto the ground, returning the gesture. They stood enveloped in their hug for a few more seconds before pulling away from each others grasp."I'm glad you're back," Lydia told her mother, who gave a cheesy smile. Lydia had missed her mom, she missed having breakfast made in the morning, the smell a food filling her lungs. She missed having someone to talk to on the couch late at night.

"I missed you too, where's Tyler?" she asked tilting her head to the side. "Over here!" he shouted from the behind the counter, when did he get over there? Her mom smiled at him then looked away."And I see that Scott and Stiles are here," she said smiling at the two boys, they sat on the couch, trying to act casual and failing at it miserably. Lydia nodded, "Yeah, they came by this morning, don't worry, I saved the pancakes I made, Stiles tried taking one," she said tilting her head at him, Stiles shrugged as if he had know clue what she was talking about. Her mom laughed and walked towards the pancakes, taking one in her hand, she looked over the room and her eyes stopped.

"Why is there a spoon on the floor?" she asked, her gaze on the floor near an armchair, they all looked at each other and burst out laughing. Natalie looked at them confused but forgot about it, deciding it was better not knowing. She turned to Lydia, "Thank you for the pancakes, sweetie," Lydia smiled at her mother, feeling happy. "Let me take my bags to my room, I'm tired anyways, I've barely slept," she admitted, her voice low. Lydia reluctantly gave her the bags she had taken the liberty of caring. She kissed her forehead before heading up the stairs, leaving the room quiet.

"Maybe we should pick up the spoon," Stiles said. Scott laughed and hit him with a pillow, starting a pillow fight. Tyler leaned on the counter, shaking his head at the two children at play. Lydia sighed as picked the spoon up, throwing it at Tyler who caught it mid-air. She took a seat on the couch, avoiding the pillow fight at hand.

"Okay, so is there a reason you two are here?" Tyler asked, "Or are you two idiots here for the pillows?" he said. Stiles gave him a look, "Yes, we are here for a reason. We wanted to know about your visions and how much knowledge you have about Klaus's father coming back," he said. Lydia shrugged, "I don't know much, but tonight me and Peter are going to find some answers," she said. Stiles scoffed, "Peter, yeah thanks for sending him by the way, he kept locking me inside my car," he said crossing his arms and pouting, Scott laughed and Tyler couldn't help but smile.

"I didn't send him, I just told him you were in town, the rest is on him," she said, waving a hand.

"How do you feel about tonight?" Scott asked. He knew how much those visions affected her, they drained the energy out of her. He didn't want her to get hurt, not again. He had wished they were closer, he wished that he had spent more time with Lydia. He knew she didn't feel like she was part of the pack for the most part, but she had been a great help, he just wished he had shown his gratitude.

"I'm nervous, but something about today feels...different, a good kind," she said, a smile on her face, "I don't know, I just feel refreshed," she admitted. Scott nodded, "I just want anything bad to happen like last time, I know I don't show it much but you mean a lot to me, and the pack," he said. Lydia smiled, "I know, you mean a lot to me also," she said, reaching over and grabbing his hand. Stiles sat between them awkwardly, his arms facing inward,"Ok-yeah- you two just do that," he said. Lydia and Scott looked at each other, counting down, _three, two, one!_

They wrapped their arms around Stiles, trapping him in their embrace. Stiles wiggled before giving up, all of them laughing. Tyler watched them, only realizing how close the bunch was. He never felt like that, not even with Matt or Caroline. He took a sip of his coffee before walking behind the couch, "I got to get to work, I'll see you tonight," he said to Lydia plainly. Lydia turned to look at him, "Okay," she said. She sensed that something change, but she decided to leave until he came to her about it. She sighed, slumping into the couch.

(Tonight)

Lydia met Peter in the abandoned warehouse along with Klaus. They waited for the other to show up. Lydia sat on top of a crate, swinging her legs while Peter paced around, his feet kicking and sending dust into the air. He finally threw his hands in the air. Klaus stood next to the door, waiting for the others to show up. Peter turned to Lydia.

"Are they coming?" he asked impatiently. Lydia sighed, "Yes, they are. Just be patient," she said calmly. Peter sighed, "You know I'm not a patient man," he said, narrowing his eyes at her. Klaus looked over at them, watching them bicker. Lydia hopped off the crate, walking towards Peter.

"Well you'll have to learn," she said smiling at him while squinting her eyes. He gave her a smile, "Only for you," he said. Lydia shook her head, making her way to Klaus. She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey," she said softly, her turned his head a little, glancing at her, "Hello," he said plainly. "They're here," he said. He turned from Lydia abruptly, leaving her to watch him as he went to the middle of the warehouse. Lydia knew something was wrong, he was being rude, ignoring her. Lydia watched as Tyler, Bonnie, and Stefan came out of a classic looking car. She saw Stiles jeep pull up, Scott and Stiles appearing.

Lydia waited for them to come through the door, once they did they all met up in the middle. "Okay, so how do we do this?" Stefan asked, looking at Lydia and Peter. Peter crossed his arms, "Well, I stick my claws into her neck and we go from there," he explained. Bonnie nodded, "Well, I brought candles and my grams grimoire in case anything goes wrong," she said pulling her stuff out and placing them on the ground.

Lydia sighed, looking at Peter, "You ready to do this?" she asked, he uncrossed his arms, "Ready than I'll ever be," he said. Lydia nodded and sat in the middle of the floor on her knees. She moved her hair, splitting it into two and moving it to the front. She took a deep breath, looking at the bunch. Klaus was nervous but he didn't intend on showing it. Stefan wasn't sure how to feel, only hoping that nothing went wrong. Bonnie sat aside, her head in the grimoire.

Peter touched his claws to the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She nodded, knowing Peter was waiting for approval, he looked at the rest, "See you one the other side," then dug his nails into her. Lydia gasped before her vision faded and her back arching, feeling blood run down it. Peter closed his eyes, and the rest of them watched.

(The other side)

Lydia gasped, falling into all fours. She looked behind her seeing Peter standing. He held out a hand, helping her up to her feet. She dusted herself off and looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked, seeing that they were in the woods. Lydia shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I've been here before," she said. She started walking on a trail, it was dark and could hear an owl in the followed after her, both stopping when they saw a graveyard.

"Oh my god," she said. The graveyard was never ending, going on for infinity. "What happened here?" she whispered as if to herself. She walked toward it, looking at the names. She didn't recognize any until she saw her own, next to it Klaus and his family. She spun around hearing a bird squak, seeing a raven. It landed on a dark figure, they slowly came closer.

"Unfortunate, isn't it?" the figure said lowly. He came into the light produced by the moon. He was old, had greyish hair and sharp eyes. She knew who it was. She could see it in his face, in the lines.

"Lydia Martin," he said slowly, nearing her. Peter stepped in front of her, Silas looked at him, quirking a head, "A protector," he said, "How cute. You are not needed here," he said lunging at him, Peter tried to move but Silas was to fast, he wrapped an arm around his neck until Lydia saw his body go limp then disappear all together.

"He isn't dead dear, he went back to your world," he said as he circled her. He ran a finger along her cheek,. "Pretty, no wonder my son fancies you," he said. Lydia clenched her jaw, moving her head away from him.

"Why are you here? Payback? Revenge on your family?" she asked. Silas narrowed his eye on her, "You are a fighter, I've been watching you. And no, I don't want revenge, at least not on my family," he turned on his heal, "All these gravestone are of the human race," he said waving a hand.

"You want to wipe out humanity?" she asked, crossing her arms, Silas laughed deeply turning to her. "No, I want to change each and every human on this earth," he said. Lydia's eyes widened. She knew he was evil, but not that evil. She underestimated Klaus when saying he was a bad man.

"Why?" she asked, "Why do this?" she threw her arms down in question. He grabbed her by the arms tightly, "Because humans are not intelligent, they will destroy this earth, and the only way to stop them is to change them," he said smirking. Lydia swallowed hard, "You plan will never work," she told him, "We will stop you before you even lay a finger-" Silas laughed bitterly at her.

"Many have attempted to stop me in the past, yet here I am," he started, "You cannot beat me miss Martin, though I love a challenge. Not to mention your gifts could be very useful," Lydia hated him. She hated how his tone showed how sure he was of himself. She and her pack had beaten monsters like him before, and she had no doubt they could do it again. They could beat him, but a part of her wondered how powerful he really was.

"You don't scare me," she said, "I have dealt with others like you and I'm still standing. Now I understand why your own family despises you," she said, Silas's eyes went dark, obviously offended by the comment. "My family betrayed me," he said, Lydia laughed hysterically, "Bullshit! You did this to yourself, you had a loving family and you ruined it, you did this!" she yelled. Silas clenched his jaw, listening to her words.

"You're right. I did this to my family, I gave them a gift and they all decided to waste it," he said defiantly, "I did not ruin my family, they ruined themselves by their own hand, and now I'm going to fix this dreadful earth by giving them a second chance," he said. He turned, walking away into the woods. Lydia started running after him but every time she thought she was close he would disappear, leaving her alone in the dark.

Lydia gasped. She registered the cement floor of the warehouse, someone cradling her from behind. She looked up, her body being shifted onto her back while being laid down on Klaus's lap. Her ears were ringing, her head fuzzy as her vision was clouding. She was panting and coughing, trying to get air in and out.

"Lydia stay with us," she heard, feeling Klaus run a hand through her hair. She swallowed hard, she knew she was going to pass out, but she croaked a sentence out before her vision went dark and her breathing calmed.

"He's here."

* * *

Klaus paced in his living room. They all had went there, deciding it was better than taking Lydia home since her mother had came back.

"Can you stop that?" asked Tyler. He had been calm most of the time, but he was obviously not okay. Stefan was worried, his head resting in his hands. From the short time he knew he already saw her as a friend. She reminded him of Caroline when they first met. Bonnie had since gone home after she checked on Lydia. The spirits were giving her hell recently, she was barely able to check in on the other side without being kicked out by her ancestors. Klaus hadn't spoke to any of them since Lydia passed out. He knew this would happen, he knew it was a bad idea, even more he hated Peter for agreeing to do it. Peter had been standing in the room also, he felt guilty, she hadn't passed out last time, last time he had used her for information only to find Malia was his daughter.

Lydia was in bed, Klaus's room to be exact. Elijah had been checking in on her, making sure she was well and resting peacefully. She woke up after a few hours, finding a glass of water next to her on the nightstand. She attempted to sit up, her head throbbing. She really hated waking up like this. She felt incredibly weak, but she needed to tell Klaus what happened on the other side. She felt a knot in her stomach just thinking about the event. Seeing the never ending cemetery, all the lives that were lost. The graves didn't really make sense to her if he all he planned was changing them. They didn't need graves if they were still kind of alive, sure they didn't have beating hearts but they were still the same as they were alive.

Lydia made her way out of the bed, stumbling at first as her head went fuzzy, a side affect of getting up to fast. She made her way down stairs, as soon as Klaus heard the movement he was at her side, helping her down.

"You should be resting," he whispered to her. She didn't look at him, "We have matters bigger than my sleep," she said bitterly as she strayed away from him. Everyone's head snapped to her, Tyler stood up, rubbing his sweaty hands on his jeans. Lydia looked at him for a moment before running to him and hugging him. "I'm okay," she assured, he didn't have to ask her the question. She pulled away and gave him a smile, she looked at the others who sat patiently, waiting for someone to say something.

"Silas is coming," she started. She could see Stefan's worry, seeing that he wasn't fond of him either. Klaus swallowed loudly, signally his discomfort. Lydia took a seat in a vintage armchair, sighing.

"What does he want?" Scott asked, she looked over at him, "When I was on the other side, there was an endless cemetery. All of our names were on it, I think it was Silas's dream or something, it was like he was showing how his vision," She saw their confused faces, she cleared her throat, "Silas wants to change every human being there is, and I think he's already started," she said. Stefan shook his head as if to himself, "This doesn't make sense, why would he want to make everyone vampires?" he asked. Lydia shrugged a little, "He said that humans aren't intelligent, that humans will destroy the word and he will make us better," she said.

"He wants an army."

* * *

Hey. I hope you liked this chapter, I know it's not much but I hope it will keep you active until I post again. Please review.


End file.
